Without Face, Without Soul
by Alexys Creedence
Summary: "Em meio a tirania do louco de cartola, num mundo caótico dominado por lendas, havia alguém que não queria ser salvo. Não era jovem, nem velho; não era alto, ou baixo. Em meio a sorrisos de cera e cicatrizes do passado, ele era como uma marionete. Ele era vazio por dentro... Sem face e sem alma." PadAckles, AU.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente, não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo; são apenas devaneios tirados de uma mente insana. É uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, **Darkfic**, Drama, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia, Yaoi, UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Conteúdo Slash, Lemon, NCS, Canibalismo, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Tortura, Violência. **Sinta-se responsável ;)**

**Shipper Principal:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Ele era vazio por dentro... Sem face e sem alma." PadAckles, UA

Como o Nyah! excluíu essa história de lá, resolvi postar aqui. Quem acompanhava antes e vai acompanhar agora, perceberá as nítidas diferenças nos detalhes, principalmente entre os mais absurdos! [risos] Aos que resolveram dar uma chance agora, agradeço, de coração!

**E boa leitura para todos vocês! :D**

**Capítulo I ‒ Pilot**

"[...] O gotejar das lágrimas quebrou o silêncio como um tiro, logo seguido de murmúrios desconexos e soluços ininterruptos. O lugar era grande, mas claustrofóbico. A escuridão, de tempos em tempos, era pontilhada por luzes fluorescentes, mas a venda sobre seus olhos não lhe permitia vê-las... Apenas senti-las, como mãos curiosas e vorazes que ameaçavam lhe arrancar a pouca sanidade que restava em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos que lhe preenchia a mente e o corpo. O pânico se alastrava dentro dele como um grande e perigoso incêndio, queimando suas entranhas, provocando as lágrimas, causando calafrios. Tentar se soltar de nada adiantava, pois os pulsos estavam firmemente presos acima da cabeça, com correntes que tilintavam alto ao entrarem em atrito. Não sabia se estava deitado ou de pé, pois não faria a mínima diferença naquela situação, mas as costas estavam pressionadas a algo duro e áspero que, a julgar pelo cheiro fresco e um pouco forte, era uma árvore.

‒ _Não tenha medo criança..._ ‒ sussurrou uma voz infantil de algum lugar no meio daquele breu, pontuada por uma sonora gargalhada, e ele mordeu a língua para não gritar. ‒_ Eu não vou machucar você..._

O toque de mãos frias na pele machucada de seu rosto foi o que despertou e fez seu desespero chegar ao auge, e ele se debateu com violência, chorando mais alto ainda. Enquanto estava sozinho naquele lugar ainda tinha algum controle, mesmo que quase nulo, sobre suas ações. Saber que havia mais alguém ali, provavelmente desde que despertou naquele grande pesadelo, trouxe à tona seu mais primitivo instinto de preservação; aquele que deveria permanecer inativo em sua mente.

Seu corpo estava dolorido e machucado. Ele sentia como se cada nervo estivesse se tornando um fio desencapado, e logo não conseguiria mais se mover, em consequência da exaustão que lhe acometia. A pele ardia numa mistura de sangue e suor, embora não se lembrasse com perfeição onde havia arrumado tantos ferimentos. Um nó cada vez maior se formava em sua garganta seca e machucada, e ele gemia baixinho pela dor ao constatar que a pele dos pulsos estava sensível demais para que se desse ao luxo de continuar se agitando daquela maneira.

O que, necessariamente, não tornava as coisas melhores. Queria que aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim, sabendo que poderia acordar sobressaltado em sua cama, a qualquer momento. Queria poder fugir, queria poder se esconder e nunca mais voltar, como vinha fazendo há muito. Mas não podia. Não podia porque, mesmo que nada o estivesse prendendo ali, a cabeça latejava demais para que conseguisse sequer formar um pensamento coerente, e o gosto metálico em sua boca parecia acentuar essa sensação.

O choro tornou-se mais intenso.

‒ Me deixe ir... ‒ balbuciou num tom assustado, choroso. ‒ Por favor... _Por favor_, me deixe ir...

‒ _Por que quer ir embora?_ ‒ a voz infantil sussurrou mais próxima, num tom quase ofendido. ‒_ Não está se divertindo?_

Ele gritou de dor quando um profundo corte se abriu em seu antebraço, sob a queimação e, ao mesmo tempo, frieza de uma lâmina se movendo pela pele quase translúcida, e se engasgou, sentindo o choro cada vez mais intenso enquanto o corpo tremia, tentando soltar os pulsos mesmo que doesse. A mão em seu rosto se moveu, acariciando, secando as lágrimas, e ele se retraiu ao toque.

‒ _Não, não chore... Criancinhas bonitas não devem chorar... E você é um bom garoto, não é?_

Pinga. Pinga. Pinga.

‒ _Vai ser um bom soldadinho?_

As dores só pareciam piorar, latejando, machucando. Mesmo que não enxergasse nada de uma maneira ou de outra, fechou os olhos com força, sufocando os soluços apenas com a determinação de ferro, a respiração saindo em arquejos engasgados enquanto tentava inutilmente conter o choro. Ainda assim, a voz saiu amedrontada quando conseguiu encontrá-la, umedecendo os lábios rachados com a ponta da língua, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito.

‒ Me deixe ir...

Ele não viu os olhos vermelhos reluzirem com fúria, não viu a ânsia avidamente apresentada neles, mas algo em seu corpo sentiu a proximidade, e seu cérebro decodificou a mensagem com uma única e amarga palavra:** perigo**. A respiração acelerou, e ele se sentia hiperventilar.

‒ _Seja um bom soldadinho e nada vai acontecer... Seja um bom garoto._

‒ Eu... ‒ seus lábios tremiam pelo medo, e, mesmo que sua mente teimosa se negasse de forma veemente a processar aquela informação, ele não suportava mais. ‒ Eu vou... Eu vou ser um bom garoto...

Não viu o sorriso cheio de dentes brancos, mas sentiu mais uma pontada de dor em sua cabeça, e algo líquido e fervente foi colocado em sua boca; algo que não soube identificar. Só teve a chance de ouvir algumas palavras antes de a inconsciência tomá-lo de maneira doce, amenizando as dores, e, ainda assim, aquilo não fazia nem o menor sentido, por mais que sentisse que deixava a resposta para aquilo escorrer por entre seus dedos. O cérebro estava no "piloto automático" quando a cabeça pendeu para o lado, juntamente com um suspiro aliviado ao ter a esperança de que as coisas poderiam melhorar agora.

‒ _Bem-vindo ao lar, meu pequeno __**Doppelgänger**__..._ [...]"


	2. Hells Bells

**Beta: **Alice Harvey

Então... Mais mudanças! [risos] Agradecendo especialmente à Alice, por ter aceitado ser minha beta, e aos que leram e comentaram!

Espero que gostem! Beijos e boa leitura!

**P.S.:** respostas aos reviews no final do capítulo, porque ocuparia muito espaço por aqui. [risos]

**Capítulo 2 — Hells Bells — Sinos do Inferno**

Ele riu feito uma criança quando a primeira navalha pairou alguns centímetros acima da mesa num entusiasmo inocente que não lhe era comum, os olhos azuis brilhando animados. Contrariando todas as probabilidades, ali estava o loiro, fascinado, fitando o objeto que reluzia fracamente no aposento pouco iluminado que era aquela sala.

Amordaçada no canto mais sombrio daquela sala fria e úmida, uma pessoa se debatia em desespero, incapaz de vê-lo ou tocá-lo, mesmo que pudesse sentir sua presença, mas os movimentos eram plenamente ignorados pelo rapaz, que ainda observava as navalhas sobre a mesa ao mesmo tempo em que se deliciava pelo medo de sua vítima, afinal, qual seria a graça de torturar fisicamente, se seu psicológico não o estivesse? Ele perscrutou os diversos tipos de lâmina, repentinamente interessado no fio de corte de cada uma delas, planejando testá-las em breve na carne macia que se debatia logo atrás de si. Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta de sua língua escarlate, e ergueu um dedo na direção do teto, como se pedisse permissão para fazer alguma coisa.

Mais uma risada, porém, dessa vez, meio debochada.

E outras navalhas se ergueram.

O sorriso se esticou até parecer suturado em seu rosto, de maneira nem um pouco natural, como se fosse um lindo boneco de cera.

– _Let's play!_

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Balançou a cabeça ao ritmo da música de _30 Seconds to Mars_ que ouvia nos fones do celular, a expressão irritada, os olhos fechados, os dedos se chocando na coxa de maneira cadenciada ao baixo som da batida. Sentia como se estivesse acabado de receber um murro no estômago, e o pouco e claustrofóbico espaço dentro daquele carro não ajudava em nada a melhorar seu humor já afetado pelas três horas de puro aborrecimento com o restante da família. Sentia-se ferido, machucado. Magoado. Sua cabeça simplesmente se negava a processar a hipótese de mudar de cidade. Não queria se mudar de um lugar com pessoas _civilizadas_ para o meio do nada onde só havia caipiras. Era algo que não podia aceitar, e não queria entender.

– Por que mesmo estamos nos mudando? – a pergunta da irmã mais nova, Meg, o retirou de seus devaneios, e ele desligou o aparelho para poder ouvi-la.

Ela parecia partilhar de seus pensamentos, e Jared agradeceu aos céus pela morena não ser como o restante do mundo, mesmo que por motivos completamente diferentes. Padalecki era um adolescente indisciplinável e irredutível de dezessete anos, para o desespero de ambos os pais, ao ponto em que ela... Bem, ela era a caçula, sempre recebia mais atenção, sempre era ouvida, enfim, era a mais "mimada", a princesinha da família. A única coisa que tinham em comum, pelo menos em aparência, eram os olhos claros, ora verdes, ora azuis, e as covinhas que apareciam todas as vezes nas quais sorriam.

Agora, ela o surpreendia com aquela pergunta. Uma vez que, no geral, era o rapaz que se mostrava o mais propenso ao preconceito quando se tratava de novas amizades, novos ares, novos conhecimentos. Não era como se ele de fato tivesse tanto problema com outras pessoas, mas após tantas mudanças, tantas coisas perdidas no decorrer dos anos, já estava habituado a ser cínico, mesmo que aquilo não fizesse parte de sua personalidade, e sim do ambiente no qual foi criado. O moreno percebia que se tornara difícil não agir daquela maneira, mesmo quando não tinha nenhuma intenção de magoar ou ferir as outras pessoas com suas atitudes.

Nunca sequer cogitou a hipótese de que Megan pudesse ter um lado rebelde, mesmo que aquela situação fosse realmente um pé no saco.

– Eu gostava da nossa antiga cidade... – disse a menina com a voz desanimada e tristonha, o rosto emburrado apoiado no punho fechado, observando com um olhar indiferente o pacato movimento das árvores pela janela de vidro com insulfilm.

A mãe, Sharon, suspirou pesadamente antes de massagear as têmporas. Para ela, era muito mais simples lidar com Jared, que não tinha vergonha de simplesmente sair por aí gritando e formando uma verdadeira balbúrdia; era indomável, incontrolável, chegava a ser bruto quando perdia o controle... A filha, por outro lado, "agia silenciosamente". Não como se não se importasse, mas simplesmente se negando a dizer algo sobre o assunto. E isso era infinitamente pior, já que acabava não dizendo nada a respeito do assunto, guardando as opiniões apenas para si.

Mas não lhes tirava a razão, de maneira alguma. Soltara a notícia no último segundo, e ali estavam as complexas conseqüências, desdobrando-se como um grande tapete vermelho, repleto de falhas, repleto de outras distantes cores que mostravam que as coisas não estavam nada bem para nenhum dos lados.

– Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. – Gerald findou a discussão antes mesmo que ela se iniciasse de verdade, e seu primogênito bufou de irritação. – Isso vai ser melhor para _todos nós_, Jared, Meg... Tentem entender, por favor.

Padalecki revirou os olhos, dividido entre a incredulidade e a descrença. Realmente não acreditava que o pai estivesse dizendo aquilo _justamente_ para ele. Depois de praticamente obrigar o filho a ir morar em Minneapolis, ele simplesmente decidia que iriam morar em Virgínia; quando o garoto finalmente se habituara a morar naquela cidade. E Virgínia não era, nem de longe, parecida com a anterior. A diferença entre habitantes chegava a ser brutal de tão absurda, entre 374028 a mais para Minneapolis, e isso imediatamente o deixava tenso. Numa cidade pequena como aquela, era provável que todas as pessoas haviam nascido _e_ crescido _juntas_, então como poderia se acostumar? Seria apenas um desconhecido naquele lugar... Um estranho do qual desconfiariam eternamente, até que se provasse digno de alguma coisa que não fofocas.

_Eu odeio me sentir assim..._

[...]

Os olhos claros se detiveram na estalagem, críticos e talvez até demasiadamente furiosos. Era um lugar um tanto quanto simples, com alguns andares, a pintura amarelada descascando e uma chaminé fumegante. Porém, não era isso que o irritava, nem de longe. Não era a modéstia do lugar, mas sim o fato de saber que seus pais sequer se importaram o suficiente para alertá-lo que não teriam uma casa de verdade até Gerald ganhar mais estabilidade no emprego e poder pagar pelo menos algo mais privado. Isso era algo que o enfurecia tanto quanto o magoava: ser tratado como uma criança. Às vezes, chegava até a admitir que cometia algumas infantilidades, mas já era crescido e maduro o suficiente para que não precisassem fingir tanto, esconder-lhe tantas coisas. Queria mais sinceridade por parte dos pais, para ele, sua rebeldia demonstrava transparentemente que era exatamente isso que queria.

Então por que seus pais agiam como se ele fosse um garotinho irresponsável de cinco anos?

– Que lugar é esse, mamãe? – a garota de quatorze anos foi a primeira a se pronunciar enquanto a família saía do carro, e seu cenho estava franzido, as mãos segurando a bolsa negra com força, os nós dos dedos brancos. – Eu pensei que nós fôssemos para casa...

– Querida... – Sharon suspirou profundamente, e engoliu em seco, procurando as palavras certas para explicar à garota eu era ali que iriam morar até terem um local fixo para a estadia na cidade.

– _Essa_ é a nossa casa. – Jared foi mais rápido que Kramer, e sua expressão era um tanto quanto irritada. – É onde vamos ficar até o pai arrumar um emprego melhor e nos obrigar a mudar de cidade..._Outra vez_.

Isso fez com que recebesse um olhar zangado de Gerald, mas não se importou o suficiente e foi até o porta-malas pegar suas coisas, sentindo-se tremendamente aflito. Queria sair dali, e o mais rápido que pudesse, de preferência. _Tentava_ não julgar nada errado, mas a primeira impressão que teve daquele lugar não foi _nem um pouco_ boa. O estômago embrulhava com a simples hipótese de entrar naquela estalagem e perguntar aos pais qual era seu quarto. Padalecki não conseguia processar aquela informação. Não entendia o motivo daquela animosidade tão imediata, mas, no geral, seguia seus instintos.

Havia apenas um problema: não podia simplesmente pegar o carro e fugir dali. Já tinha uma carteira de motorista, uma vez que completara dezessete anos, mas isso não significava que poderia usar o carro e sair por aí fazendo o que bem entendesse. E, ao enfim se dar conta disso, Jared suspirou pesadamente e deu o primeiro dos passos que o levariam para dentro de sua nova "casa".

Algumas horas mais tarde, ele teria a certeza de que nunca deveria tê-lo feito. Sabia que, na verdade, deveria sim ter ouvido seus instintos, e saído dali o mais rápido possível. Mas, naquele momento, ainda não havia nada. Não havia nenhuma voz em sua cabeça, não havia o medo crescendo em seu peito, não havia pedaços irreconhecíveis de seu coração partido. Não havia nada lhe dizendo o que deveria ou não fazer, receios ou desafios. Não havia nada além dele mesmo.

Por enquanto, isso era o suficiente.

[...]

– Hey! – uma voz doce sobressaltou Jared ao ponto de saltar e se colocar de pé no exato instante em que a ouviu, arrancando uma risadinha da garota que o encarava, juntamente com um olhar surpreso. – Você é o garoto novo aqui da estalagem, não é?... Pode ficar calmo. Eu não mordo.

Padalecki voltou os olhos na direção dela, um tanto quanto descrente enquanto tentava se recuperar do choque e acalmar o coração que batia descontrolado. Era uma menina bonita, com longas madeixas escuras, pele alva e grandes olhos esverdeados que pareciam demasiadamente expressivos. Parecia alguns anos mais nova, entre os treze ou quatorze. Porém, por algum motivo que não compreendia no momento, não quis afastá-la no exato instante em que a morena se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, então permaneceu em silêncio, arrancando outro sorriso sincero dela.

– Mackenzie. – a morena esticou a mão, num gesto simpático. – Mackenzie Ackles, filha do dono.

O rapaz piscou durante alguns segundos, muito mais que surpreso. Geralmente as pessoas pareciam evitar se aproximar dele, como se imaginassem que o jovem poderia afastá-la aos gritos; o que não chegava a ser uma mentira ao todo, mas também não chegava àquele extremo. E, o mais estranho ainda, foi que ele sentiu o impulso de sorrir também, expondo suas covinhas de maneira adorável.

– Jared Tristan Padalecki.

Mackenzie foi educada o suficiente para não perguntar nada, mas seus olhos brilhavam com uma descrente admiração. O moreno sabia que seu sobrenome era um tanto quanto famoso, principalmente pelo fato de seu pai ter um temperamento explosivo, mas não entendia como Ackles podia conhecê-lo apenas pela menção. Não comentou porque realmente não queria saber, e o silêncio que se seguiu foi um tanto quanto desconfortável, mesmo que não tenso.

– Então... – a menina parecia incapaz de agüentar alguns segundos sem falar qualquer coisa, mesmo que um pouco insana para duas pessoas que praticamente haviam acabado de se apresentar. – O que te traz aqui, Jared Padalecki?

Ele a encarou sem entender enquanto franzia um pouco as sobrancelhas, sem entender o motivo de não está-la ignorando. No geral, não saía por aí dizendo o que pensava ou seus motivos para estar em determinados lugares. Não costumava se abrir para as pessoas, mesmo seus parentes, ou até mesmo expor qualquer coisa sobre sua família. E isso se aplicava àquela garota desconhecida e curiosa que agora lhe lançava um sorriso sem graça.

– Tudo bem. – a morena ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição quando ele abriu a boca, provavelmente para responder que aquilo não era de sua conta. – Sei identificar quando uma pergunta não foi feita em boa hora. Desculpe.

– Não, tá legal. – Padalecki sacudiu a cabeça enquanto tentava acalmar a inquietação em seu âmago, e estreitou um pouco os olhos. – Só não gosto de falar sobre isso. Acontece regularmente na família, então...

Mackenzie deu um sorriso tristonho, talvez um tanto quanto compreensiva demais, e, meio que automaticamente, seus dedos buscaram alguma coisa na mesinha de canto ao lado do pequeno móvel no qual os adolescentes se encontravam. Era um porta-retratos de aparência antiga, porém bem conservada. Ackles permaneceu amuada durante tempo o suficiente para que o moreno se perguntasse se havia algo errado, e então sorriu novamente, escondendo a foto em seu colo e deixando-o curioso.

– Então, deixe-me adivinhar: você não aceita isso, e seus pais brigam contigo porque não entendem o motivo de estar sendo rebelde... Ou, ao menos, na opinião deles. E, enquanto isso, você se remói de raiva e fica magoado por tratarem-no como uma criança.

O rapaz arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, de maneira completamente descrente, sentindo-se mais que frustrado. Estaria tão na cara assim, ou ela era perceptiva demais? Porém, no instante seguinte, a morena suspirou, e seus dedos passearam pelas bordas do retrato que tinha em mãos consigo desde que se aproximou dele, como se sentisse falta de alguma coisa, e ele compreendeu que não tinha nada a ver consigo, mas sim com um acontecimento passado. Ao ponto em que o deixou menos tenso, aquilo o encheu de uma rara surpresa.

– Reconheço o olhar... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e virou o quadro para fitá-lo novamente. – Meu irmão mais velho fazia a mesma coisa... E, quando nos mudamos para cá... Ele ficou furioso.

Jared observou a imagem. Normalmente ele ficava quieto em seu canto, sem procurar saber nada sobre ninguém, sem buscar novas amizades ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas aquela menina esquisita havia sido simpática o bastante para que o moreno não conseguisse nutrir nenhum sentimento de raiva ou qualquer coisa assim por ela, mesmo que tentasse. Às vezes, acreditava não custava nada ser um pouco mais gentil com certas pessoas.

Na foto havia uma família composta pelos pais e duas crianças pequenas. Uma garota, que Padalecki, com razão, imediatamente deduziu ser Mackenzie, e um rapazinho sorridente. Só era possível dizer que era loiro em consequência de a figura estar mais clara em seus cabelos, porque o restante da imagem era colorido por tons em sépia. As pessoas ali pareciam felizes, então não entendeu o motivo de Ackles estar tão abalada enquanto acariciava a imagem do garoto.

– Isso foi quando tínhamos seis anos. – a morena suspirou pesadamente quando ele a encarou. – A última foto em família que conseguimos tirar...

Padalecki bem que tentou reprimir toda aquela curiosidade, mas a frase enigmática da menina acabou inflamando aquele sentimento, e ele logo se viu dizendo:

– Última?... Por quê?

Mackenzie o encarou, e ele viu algumas poucas lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos, ameaçando cair a qualquer instante. Imediatamente o estômago do rapaz se revirou. A simples ideia de vê-la chorar era assustadora. Não porque entendesse aquele sofrimento todo, mas porque nunca gostou de ficar cara a cara com ele. Não costumava encontrar ninguém que simplesmente começasse a falar sobre assuntos tão íntimos com um desconhecido, sobre sua família, sobre qualquer outro assunto que fosse.

Ela era uma garota bizarra.

– Ele tinha onze anos e eu tinha nove, quando nos mudamos para Virgínia. Nenhum de nós nunca sequer cogitou a hipótese de vir morar por aqui, e isso causou algumas discussões durante o tempo em que arrumamos as malas. Depois, quando o pai quis matriculá-lo na escola daqui... Bem... Ele surtou. – Ackles secou o canto dos olhos com o nó dos dedos, distraída. – Eu não me lembro muito bem... Eles gritaram durante tanto tempo... _Tanto_... Eu estava com medo... _Eu estava com tanto medo..._

Padalecki a encarou com incômodo, o cenho sendo franzido de acordo com o mal-estar que lhe acometia. Não era como se quisesse se sentir próximo da morena, mas aquelas palavras o abalavam... Sacudiu a cabeça antes que pudesse se questionar a respeito do assunto, interrompendo a própria linha de pensamento. Não deveria se intrometer, de uma forma ou de outra. Não era sua família, não eram seus os problemas dos quais ela falava.

O que ele poderia fazer, afinal de contas?

– Sinto muito. – disse com sinceridade.

– Tá tudo bem. – a morena lhe lançou um sorriso trêmulo, e era nítido que estava mentindo. – Eu só... Fico furiosa com isso, às vezes, sabe? Queria saber o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite. Mas é que... O pai não fala muito sobre isso, e a mãe... Eles nunca voltaram a ser o que eram antes. Todo mundo percebeu, e ninguém comenta nada, principalmente porque... Bem, meu irmão nunca foi encontrado, e dizem que ele fugiu, ou foi levado. Mesmo que não faça sentido... Por que alguém iria querer levá-lo, é o que eu me pergunto todos os dias... Às vezes, por não nos mudarmos mais... Acho que é porque o pai e a mãe acreditam que ele vai voltar...

Jared franziu o cenho novamente, sentindo-se um estranho naquele assunto. Queria entender o motivo de Mackenzie estar lhe contando aquelas coisas, uma vez que não era nem mesmo seu amigo. Crispou os lábios e concluiu consigo mesmo que era melhor terminar aquela conversa antes que se envolvesse demais com a menina. Depois que os laços estivessem formados seria mais difícil se afastar. Sim, porque ele sabia que uma hora ou outra Gerald arranjaria um emprego melhor e levaria a família para bem longe de Virgínia. Claro, era melhor manter as amizades o mais longe possível, porque era _ele_ quem acabaria saindo machucado no final, e sabia disso. Tinha plena consciência de que, por mais que se aproximasse da garota, por mais que pudessem realmente se tornar amigos, aquilo de nada adiantaria perante o olhar de seu pai.

Ele era um egoísta, isso sim.

– Sinto muito. – repetiu mesmo que por motivos diferentes. – Eu... Tenho que ir.

E assim ele foi embora, sem nem ao menos esperar por uma resposta, sem encará-la nos olhos por medo do que poderia ver. Padalecki não queria fazer aquilo, não de verdade, mas era um ato reflexo que seu instinto de proteção provocava. Não queria sair magoado no fim. Não queria sair ferido. Não queria voltar a ser um animal acuado, sem saber o que fazer, com medo ou assustado. Era por isso que usava uma armadura; ela impedia que se ferisse enquanto caía em queda livre no meio daquela corrida que não terminava. E isso, por enquanto, era o que bastava para mantê-lo seguro.

Ele sabia que era uma condição triste, mas que escolha tinha?

Subiu as escadarias com pressa enquanto procurava se lembrar do número do quarto, sentindo-se demasiadamente estranho. Algo se revirava violentamente em seu âmago, e aquela sensação de desconforto não melhorou nem mesmo quando se atirou na cama após trancar a porta, e a única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi afundar o rosto no travesseiro e morder o lábio inferior com força.

Sentia que estava vulnerável.

_ Isso aqui é um maldito Inferno..._

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Ele abriu os olhos, e a expressão era quase completamente vaga, vazia, sem qualquer tipo de reação, fosse ela boa ou ruim; talvez apenas um leve desconforto pela pontada de dor nas costas, causada pela posição estranha, ficando meio deitado no chão, meio recostado à parede. Apesar da bela aparência, aquela apatia lhe dava um ar mais misterioso, taciturno, como se pudesse matar alguém a qualquer momento; o que não era de todo um fato que poderia ser observado com leviandade, se considerada a verdadeira capacidade do rapaz.

Os lábios vermelhos se esticaram no sorriso sacana que acabou por se tornar sua marca registrada naquele lugar, nos dias em que acordava daquela maneira, como se estivesse bem humorado. Não deveria, mas estava; quem o iria repreender por isso? Há muito que seus sorrisos pararam de significar o fato de sentir algo, assim como suas lágrimas e sua aparente timidez. Era apenas um ato reflexo que tentava torná-lo novamente no que um dia fora, mesmo que tivesse plena consciência de que aquilo era impossível. Toda dor que sentia não era tão intensa quanto poderia ter sido; pelo menos a física, pois não havia mais nada de emocional dentro de si. Com o tempo aprendera a ignorar e desprezar, porque, afinal, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar toda aquela indiferença. Nada.

Ah, o tempo... Para uns, tão importante e crucial. Para outros, como ele, tão monótono e tedioso. A rotina tornava-se cada vez mais repetitiva, idêntica, de certa forma, torturante, e aquilo acabava com todo e qualquer resquício de felicidade momentânea que algum dia poderia ter sentido. Fazia parte de sua natureza agir daquela forma. Afinal, era um Doppelgänger.

Sem nome. Sem identidade. Sem face.

Sem coração ou alma.

Ele era seu mais doce sonho, ou seu pior pesadelo. Tudo o que você poderia ser, tudo o que você não queria ser, tudo o que você era. Doce ou amargo, sincero ou falso, não importava. Ele assumia a forma daquilo que você mais temia se tornar, ele assumia a forma daquilo que você mais almejava se tornar; a forma daquilo que você _podia_ ou _não_ se tornar. Era relativo demais, de acordo com a personalidade de cada um. Não havia pensamentos originais, ele era apenas aquilo que queriam que ele fosse, sem desejos, vontades ou caprichos. Apenas uma casca vazia, uma massa disforme esperando para ser moldada por mãos hábeis. Assim como todo Doppelgänger deveria ser, assim como rezava a lenda.

Assim como o Mágico queria. Assim como sempre seria.

Não era uma escolha.

[...]

Os dedos finos e alongados se enroscaram nos fiapos da barra do moletom negro que usava, brincando com o zíper enquanto seus olhos passeavam distraídos pelas jaulas e salas que se formavam por meio de fios e cordas distorcidas, todos emitindo luzes das mais diversas nuances de cores, cada um tentando chamar atenção, à sua maneira. Os gritos e gemidos que escutava não eram nada se comparados aos que ouvira no passado; eles poderiam ser iguais a alguma canção de ninar, mesmo que não se lembrasse de nenhuma naquele momento. Na verdade, lembrava-se muito bem de tudo que havia vivido, mas era como se aquelas memórias não se tornassem nada mais do que um passado distante que jamais voltaria. Preferia permanecer como estava, e aquelas lembranças seriam apenas isso: lembranças.

‒ _I swear, I never meant to let it die._ ‒ cantarolou baixinho num tom infantil, sem se importar com os pedidos de socorro que ouvia em meio ao extenso corredor. ‒ _I Just don't care about you anymore..._

Fechou os olhos, deleitando-se com a sensação que o dominava de maneira tão bruta. Isso era algo que apreciava, apesar de tudo. Era como se daquela maneira possuísse uma personalidade só dele, sem precisar partilhá-la com ninguém, mesmo que fosse algo impossível. Por isso, aproveitava enquanto o Valete não descobria o segredo, e mantinha aquilo guardado dentro de si. Afinal, todo mundo cometia seus deslizes, seus erros. Mesmo um Doppelgänger não poderia ser diferente. Ainda mais um como ele. Um soldado, sempre disposto a obedecer, sempre disposto a perder a vida pela causa. O quê, exatamente, era a tal _causa_, ele não sabia, mas acatava as ordens com honra e as cumpria com maestria. Até aquele momento não falhara, e por isso o Mágico o mantinha por perto. Quando não conseguisse completar uma missão, seria descartado. Assim como todos eram, depois de algum tempo. Estar ali o fizera perder toda a noção de dias ou semanas, mas não havia importância, estava ali há muito mais do que qualquer um dos _novatos_. O Mágico parecia ter um apreço especial por si, e isso, por ora, era o suficiente. Era o bastante para mantê-lo seguro.

Ignorou os gritos e abriu a porta no final do corredor, atravessando-a já com a expressão vazia novamente. Os olhos tornaram-se opacos e anuviados, assim como deveria ser. Não havia mais nada além de uma ordem a ser acatada, outra vez. Era seu dever cuidar da Ala-1 até que o novo e último membro chegasse. Torcia internamente para que o Clown ainda estivesse adormecido, uma vez que era fácil manter-se em silêncio estando ao lado da Dama do Sorriso, assim como a Chasseresse. Nenhuma das duas parecia disposta a manter uma conversa com o Doppelgänger, mesmo que por motivos distintos. Com o Clown a história era outra, uma vez que sua única motivação era fazer o que o Mágico lhe mandara. E falar com as pessoas incluía até mesmo o Doppelgänger. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso, mesmo que _seu_ dever fosse apenas agir como um segurança daquele quarto, e não como um anfitrião ou algo do tipo.

Passando pelo Valete, que montava guarda nas maiores jaulas, impedindo que os recém-criados fugissem, ele ainda podia ouvir os gemidos e gritos distantes, todos eles tomados pela dor. Jensen Ross Ackles esboçou um sorriso melancólico, mas não o sentia de verdade, mesmo quando tentava por si só demonstrar algum tipo de emoção ou sentimento, algo como pena. O fato é que apenas pensou na ingenuidade daqueles que gritavam, como se existisse alguém disposto a salvá-los, inexperientes.

Seria insano em demasia admitir que, em sua cabeça, tudo aquilo soava como um bater de sinos?

_ Sinos do inferno..._

_**RESPOSTAS:**_

**Alice Harvey —** Vamos ver se eu consigo prender sua atenção até os capítulos inéditos então, Alice! Vamos ver se você me suporta até lá, na verdade, não é? [risos] De boa, fofa. Só comente se quiser, ou quando tiver tempo. E, quanto aos leitores, não tem tanto problema. Mesmo com poucos, admiro aqueles que tenho, aqueles que ainda me acompanham, e até aqueles que não estão mais lendo, por terem um dia dado uma chance. Então... Tá tudo bem. ^^

**Waldorf SaN —** Me importo muito, de verdade! Cada detalhe e cada construção do psicológico dos personagens. Até no momento de retratar as emoções. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade! Torço para que continue mantendo esse ritmo e que continue apreciando a leitura, até o final.

**Medecris —** Nunca vou desistir! Não só por mim, mas também pelos leitores e por todos aqueles que resolveram acompanhar por aqui. E não chora não, querida! [risos] As coisas melhoram... _Bem_ lá pra frente, mas melhoram, ok? ;)


	3. Too Late

**Beta:** Alice Harvey

**Capítulo 3 — Too Late — Tarde demais**

O cheiro forte agora dominava o ar; de cinzas, de _sangue_. A um canto, se fosse prestada a devida atenção, era possível ouvir um provável cano estourado que gotejava num ritmo instável e ininterrupto. Uma gota d'água, depois outra... O local era diferente, semelhante ao último onde estivera, mas não igual. Dessa vez, mesmo em meio ao breu que se encontrava, era possível notar que o ambiente era pequeno e seco. As correntes que se chocavam mutuamente indicavam que havia algo, ou _alguém_ que tentava a todo custo, se libertar. Porém, logo percebeu que seus esforços eram em vão.

– Por que está fazendo isso?! – o choro alto era agudo, enquanto a voz chorosa feminina soava assustada. – Por favor, me solte! Eu... Eu quero ir embora!

Silêncio, um afago gélido e carinhoso no rosto infantil tomado pelas lágrimas, como em uma suposta tentativa de mostrar que aquilo não era tão ruim. A ruiva fechou os olhos com força, sem tentar conter os soluços que lhe irrompiam do peito, cerrando as mãos em punhos para conter a dor forte que parecia ultrapassar o limite de seu autocontrole.

– _Seja uma boa garotinha._ – sussurrou num tom doce. –_Seja uma boa garotinha, Lílian... Eu prometo que não vou machucar você!_

– Por favor... – a menina insistiu, resistindo ao impulso de gritar, afastando-se na medida do possível, virando o rosto. Não queria ver. Não queria ouvir. Não queria sentir. – Eu quero voltar pra casa! Eu quero meus pais! Eu... Eu quero voltar pra _minha casa!_

– _Você não vai voltar._ – a voz se alterou por um instante, quase rude, e, logo em seguida, voltou ao tom suave. –_Você vai ficar aqui comigo. Já está em casa, na sua nova casa!__Eu__sou seu pai._

– Me deixe ir embora! – Lílian pediu num grito embargado. – Eu quero ir embora!

– _Você não pode, pequena Lily. Eu não vou permitir._ – os arquejos e gemidos de dor que se seguiam compunham uma melodia repulsiva de agonia, algo tétrico que foi mascarado pelos gritos. –_Se não quer ficar comigo pelo resto da eternidade, se não quer brincar... Então não está seguindo as regras do jogo._

Algo estalou, e então os clamores foram repentinamente calados.

Silêncio.

– _E isso significa que você perdeu a partida._

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

A cabeça latejava e o corpo doía como se houvesse acabado de sair de uma briga, e ele se sentiu zonzo enquanto abria os olhos. Na noite anterior havia dormido numa posição nem um pouco agradável, e agora todos os músculos se encontravam rígidos e tensionados, o que provocou uma série de palavrões por parte de Jared, assim que a consciência o arrebatou, para logo em seguida ele fechar os olhos e suspirar preguiçosamente. Na verdade, não havia conseguido dormir muito bem. Assim que fechava os olhos, sempre tinha a impressão de que estava fugindo de alguma coisa, a impressão de que estava correndo. E então ouvia os gritos. Acordou durante toda a madrugada crente de que eles não eram apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando peças, e, no entanto, não ouviu nada de mais além de um gato qualquer andando pelos telhados.

_Está ficando louco, Jared; __f_oi o que pensou consigo mesmo enquanto bocejava e esfregava os olhos com os nós dos dedos, sentando-se na beirada da cama. _Literalmente. Não tinha ninguém gritando, e você ficou na cama durante todo esse tempo. As alucinações começaram outra vez?_

Quando ele era bem pequeno, costumava dizer aos pais que havia um sorridente e amigável palhaço atrás dele, que lhe esticava a mão em todas aquelas vezes nas quais acreditava estar perdido. O que via era alguém usando roupas coloridas com diversos losangos remendados, e uma touca com guizos que tilintavam toda vez que inclinava a cabeça. Porém, em todas as vezes nas quais tentou mostrá-lo aos pais, puxando-os pelo braço ou simplesmente fazendo um escândalo, o palhaço já havia desaparecido, e eles agiam como se estivesse enlouquecendo; afinal, tinha mais de cinco anos naquela época. Depois de alguns anos Jared aprendeu que não podia contar a ninguém sobre aquela estranha figura, porque não podiam enxergá-lo ou vê-lo acenar com aquele sorriso costurado. Certa vez, chegou até mesmo a segurar a mão do palhaço, mas logo em seguida Sharon apareceu preocupada, passando-lhe um sermão e dizendo que não deveria se afastar enquanto ela estivesse distraída. O moreno nunca mais _quis_ dizer nada aos pais, porque tinha plena consciência de que nenhum deles acreditaria em suas palavras, mas comumente via o "Colorido", como o havia nomeado, acenando enquanto se afastava, com o mesmo sorriso ainda presente.

Suspirou profundamente enquanto esfregava novamente os olhos, tentando se distrair com alguma coisa, porque era melhor parar de pensar naquilo ou acabaria ficando _realmente_ maluco. O passado deveria permanecer no passado, de preferência bem enterrado e escondido em algum lugar que não estivesse à vista de ninguém. Porque se fosse desenterrar aquilo, poderia acabar em um hospital psiquiátrico com diagnóstico de esquizofrenia, e isso em nada o ajudaria.

Padalecki bocejou mais uma vez e foi até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. Por sorte, ou azar, estavam nas férias de verão, então ainda não precisava ir à escola e fingir que tentava se socializar com os outros adolescentes daquele lugar. Poderia apenas caminhar pela cidade e, quem sabe, conhecer alguns dos vizinhos. E não era como se quisesse, de fato, se tornar amigo de alguém por ali, mas ser educado não faria mal algum. E também não era da natureza do moreno se trancar no quarto o dia todo.

Além do mais, tinha a grande intuição de que aquele seria um dia longo.

_ Muito_ longo, diga-se de passagem.

[...]

Contrastando com as nuvens brancas enquanto alguns pássaros voavam para seus respectivos ninhos, o sol do final de tarde tingia o céu em delicadas nuances de laranja, vermelho e amarelo, num lindo espetáculo de cores e formas. Se Jared não sentisse tamanha tensão no ar, talvez lhe parecesse que tudo estava no ritmo natural. Mas era como se todos com quem se encontrasse estivessem com medo de alguma coisa, embora ninguém comentasse nada. Ele pressentia isso, e o fato fazia com que algo se agitasse em seu âmago. Os vizinhos não haviam saído de suas casas e, no entanto, ele sentia os olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados por entre as frestas das cortinas e janelas, como se todos tentassem entender o que estava fazendo ali. Mas o moreno estava apenas sentado ao pé das escadas na entrada da estalagem, observando a mata na qual os animais se embrenhavam, ouvindo o piar das aves e o estalar de galhos ao longe.

Era uma cena um tanto quanto melancólica, até.

– E aí, está se divertindo muito em Virgínia? – o sobressaltando pela segunda vez desde o dia anterior, Mackenzie se sentou ao seu lado de maneira repentina.

Jared apenas a encarou com um ligeiro aborrecimento, tentando entender o motivo de ela aparentar ter um estranho fetiche em assustar as pessoas, principalmente quando estavam distraídas em demasia ou concentradas em alguma coisa. Isso era algo que o incomodava profundamente, mesmo que o rapaz não conseguisse entender o motivo.

– Queria me desculpar por ontem, porque provavelmente só te irritei com toda aquela conversa. – ela sorriu envergonhada. – Não é mesmo?

O rapaz apenas deu de ombros, sem responder enquanto preferia voltar os olhos para o céu do fim de tarde. Não sabia o motivo de se sentir tão inquieto e incomodado com a presença de Ackles, mas também não era como se ela o estivesse forçando a algo. Tinha plena consciência de que ela o deixaria em paz se estivesse disposto a pedir, e, ainda assim, não o fazia e não entendia o motivo. Era uma maneira distorcida e sem sentido de se sentir bem ao lado dela, talvez porque soubesse de alguma forma, que ela era uma pessoa incapaz de mentir. A morena era, com toda a certeza, a pessoa mais estranha que ele já havia conhecido em seus dezessete anos de vida, mas à sua maneira era também a mais impressionante.

Ele não via problema algum em ser um pouco sincero também. Ela merecia isso.

– Posso saber o que houve com a vizinhança? – se virou para encará-la, encafifado pelo silêncio. – Por que ninguém saiu de casa até agora?

Ackles sorriu timidamente e brincou com os pingentes da pulseira em seu pulso esquerdo antes de responder com voz falha:

– Lílian Sherwin, a filha mais nova do padeiro, desapareceu nessa última noite. Os pais estão em pânico, porque ninguém faz a menor idéia de onde esteja a menina. – ela enroscou os dedos na grama próxima aos All Stars surrados que usava, encarando o horizonte. – É estranho... Parece até que uma maré de azar atingiu nossa cidade nos últimos anos.

–... Como? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso. – Essa garota, Lílian, não é a primeira a desaparecer em Virgínia?

Mackenzie sacudiu a cabeça em negação, e se virou para encará-lo. Parecia um tanto quanto triste, mesmo que fosse nítido que não compartilhava nenhum laço de amizade com Sherwin. Ele não entendia como a morena conseguia se importar tanto com pessoas estranhas, cujos quais ela aparentava conhecer apenas pelo nome.

– Meu irmão, Jensen, foi o primeiro. Depois dele, uma garota estranha que veio da Inglaterra ou algo assim, Elta Danneel Harris. Chad Murray e Misha Collins, ambos nascidos aqui, também desapareceram. – Ackles colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, e havia um sorriso meio melancólico em seus lábios finos. – Estão começando a dizer que Virgínia é uma cidade amaldiçoada pelo próprio Lúcifer...

Padalecki não pôde deixar de perceber que ela não parecia se importar tanto com a informação que havia acabado de soltar, sobre os boatos.

– E isso é bom? – perguntou meio surpreso, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. – Pensei que as pessoas evitassem morar em lugares com fama assim...

– Comumente. – Mackenzie admitiu sacudindo os ombros. – Mas a fama atrai os turistas, e isso pode ser bom para a economia da cidade. O problema é que provavelmente ninguém mais vai querer construir casas por aqui... As crianças não iriam gostar, e os pais perceberiam a insensatez que estavam cometendo.

– Não. – Jared interrompeu com um suspiro, e recebeu um olhar confuso antes de explicar: – Garota, em que mundo você vive? Os pais não ouvem o que os filhos dizem; nunca ouviram. Talvez isso fosse diferente antes, mas as coisas são assim agora. Por que você acha que os adolescentes são considerados rebeldes? A sociedade é uma hipócrita, porque ninguém quer ter seu ponto de vista avaliado e contestado. Ou você abaixa a cabeça e obedece, ou eles vão te esmagar antes que possa erguer a voz. É aquele velho ditado: "É preferível ver as crianças a ouvi-las". – havia certa mágoa na voz do garoto, e Ackles percebeu muito bem isso.

A morena apenas permaneceu o encarando de sobrancelhas arqueadas, e o rapaz revirou os olhos quando ela sorriu vagamente e começou a gesticular.

– Meu primeiro é um lírio que sumiu sem deixar rastros. Meu segundo é uma mudança indesejada. Meu terceiro é uma garota desligada. Meu tudo é um menino cabeça quente!

Padalecki se sentiu confuso e em alguma brincadeira provavelmente sem sentido da garota, que sorriu sem graça ao perceber que ele não entendeu absolutamente nada do que havia dito.

– Sabe o que eu penso? – Mackenzie sacudiu os ombros, indiferente. – Foda-se também! Ninguém precisa concordar com o que eu penso, mas eles também não podem me obrigar a pensar da mesma maneira. Ninguém me perturba, eu não perturbo ninguém: todo mundo feliz e ganhando.

– Não, não é isso. – o moreno sacudiu a cabeça, ainda confuso, resistindo ao impulso de sorrir. – Que tipo de pegadinha foi essa? Eu juro pra você que não entendi absolutamente nada.

Com isso ele conseguiu arrancar uma alta gargalhada de Ackles, que sorriu de orelha a orelha, parecendo estranhamente feliz. E Jared se sentiu como um garotinho tentando entender a conversa de dois adultos. Ou aquela menina era louca, ou ele era idiota demais para não perceber a lógica empregada em suas palavras e frases esparsas ao vento.

– Meu primeiro é um lírio que sumiu seu deixar rastros, Lílian Sherwin. Meu segundo é uma mudança indesejada, em sua concepção, feita pela sua família. Meu terceiro é uma garota desligada, que eu reconheço como sendo meu âmago. Meu tudo é um menino cabeça quente: Jared Padalecki.

E o rapaz continuou a encará-la, perplexo, quando Mackenzie riu novamente. Para ele, de fato, aquilo não fazia nem o menor sentido, por mais que se obrigasse a pensar no assunto. Mas isso não significava, de maneira alguma, que ela estava errada. Entendera as palavras, e o significado da charada, mas não entendeu o motivo da piada.

– É uma brincadeira que Jensen me ajudou a inventar quando eu tinha seis anos. – a morena piscou. – É como um código entende? Pode ser com letras, palavras nas entrelinhas ou qualquer outra coisa, contanto que você e seu parceiro compreendam o que foi dito. É uma forma de se comunicar, como num Código Morse, mas por meio de frases escondidas num contexto maior que envolva algo que soa como uma piada a quem ouve de fora.

Jared franziu o cenho durante diversos instantes, mas já havia começado a compreender aquela lógica um tanto quanto confusa e insana que havia sido empregada naquela brincadeira.

– Meu primeiro é uma confusão total e sem sentido. Meu segundo é uma menina um pouco surtada. Meu terceiro é uma charada inexplicável. Meu tudo é um jogo de palavras...? – ele se arriscou, e conseguiu um sorriso luminoso.

– Esse é o espírito!

Padalecki conseguiu sorrir, apesar de se sentir ligeiramente envergonhado com tudo aquilo. Há algumas horas a última coisa que desejava era falar de novo com a garota. E, agora, era como se tentasse se tornar amigo de Mackenzie por meio daqueles enigmas propostos pelo que haviam se tornado um passatempo sem qualquer propósito que não diversão.

– Você é um garoto estranho Jared. – Ackles o surpreendeu novamente, mas sorria deliciada. – A maioria das pessoas diria que eu sou louca ou qualquer coisa do tipo. As crianças da vizinhança costumam dizer que eu sou a garota esquisitona da estalagem... Mas você não.

Ele não disse nada durante alguns segundos, mas logo sacudiu os ombros; a verdade é que aquelas palavras o haviam abalado. Como poderia explicar a ela que os dois não poderiam se aproximar demais? Como explicar que acabariam ambos machucados quando seu pai resolvesse que sua família já havia ficado em Virgínia por tempo o suficiente? A amizade era algo perigoso demais, e ele não estava disposto a sair machucado outra vez, como aconteceu quando moravam em Minneapolis.

Como aconteceu em tantas outras vezes.

– Talvez eu não seja como a maioria das pessoas. – respondeu ligeiramente emburrado enquanto apoiava o queixo nos joelhos e fitava o horizonte. – Talvez meu cérebro funcione de um jeito diferente e eu também seja um esquisitão.

– Não. – Mackenzie sorriu, enigmática, enquanto se levantava. – É impressionante.

O moreno prendeu a respiração quando ouviu aquilo, e observou enquanto a garota se levantava para ir embora. Suas palavras ecoavam na cabeça do rapaz. _Impressionante_ não era exatamente uma palavra que as pessoas costumavam usar para descrevê-lo. Na verdade, diziam até que Padalecki era descontrolado, beirando ao ignorante. Ele sabia que não era um garoto fácil: tinha seus defeitos, tinha suas manias e seus vícios. Mas também não chegava ao ponto de ser ignorante. Não chegava _àquele_ ponto.

– Meu primeiro são palavras doces que surpreendem. Meu segundo são as pessoas bizarras que observam. Meu terceiro é uma garota com a criatividade muito grande. Meu tudo é um Código quase Morse que não chega ao fim!

Jared riu consigo mesmo.

Apesar de tudo, estava feliz.

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

– _Ele vai ficar furioso..._ – o garotinho escondido no canto da sala sussurrou num tom fraco. –_O Valete não conseguiu trazer a menina..._

No mesmo instante em que ele terminou de falar, Doppelgänger se colocou de pé, alarmando a todos os outros. Chasseresse, trajando roupas de pele e brandindo um longo arco, foi a primeira a se fazer ouvir com uma voz imponente, seu olhar era duro, e ao mesmo tempo, indiferente na direção do loiro:

– O que houve?!

Jensen estremeceu por um instante, se encolhendo enquanto olhava para a porta retorcida em metal. Seu âmago se revirou com a simples possibilidade de o Mágico estar enraivecido com alguma coisa. Já conseguia ouvir o zunido distante dos lamentos, e a estrutura do aposento serpenteava, como que em algum tipo de declínio. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força o suficiente para sentir o gosto de sangue, tendo plena consciência de que seria punido no lugar de Valete; o Maroto sempre escapava dos castigos que deveriam ser recebido.

– Rápido! Escondam-se! – sobressaltou-se o loiro pálido, com a urgência de proteger os outros que estavam ali.

Afina, ele estava ali há mais tempo. Ele era o mais velho. Era _seu dever_ cuidar dos mais novos, das outras lendas. Como o bom soldado que era.

– Rápido! – Ordenou ao perceber que os outros apenas o olhavam com os olhos arregalados, e assim que receberam a segunda ordem, começaram a se mexerem silenciosamente.

A Dama com o manto branco se escondeu ao lado do Fantasma no canto da sala, e Clown, com as devidas vestimentas de palhaço, pulou sob as cobertas da cama mais distante. Uma figura altiva e loira, de um rapaz com olhos claros, que balançava a cabeça num ritmo ininterrupto, sorrindo vagamente e sem vontade, foi o único que permaneceu recostado à parede, aparentemente sem se importar com aquelas palavras. Chasseresse se encolheu ao lado do Lobisomem no meio do aposento, e Doppelgänger se voltou para a porta, prevendo o perigo enquanto engolia em seco.

_Medo_ não era algo que Doppelgänger sentia com frequência; ele _provocava_ o medo. Mas quando o Mágico estava furioso, tudo saía do ritmo natural.

O mundo deles saía do equilíbrio e a harmonia se perdia.

A porta se abriu lentamente, e um frio lhe percorreu a espinha quando um homem apareceu. Aparentava ser algum atuante de circo, com a cartola e o manto negro, com pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos, mas o rapaz tinha plena consciência de que era bem mais do que isso. O colar de raízes e os olhos vermelhos denunciavam o quão perigoso ele era. Não que o objeto significasse grande coisa, mas sempre que brilhava naquele tom acinzentado, representava que uma nova cela estava sendo criada, e isso comumente era um mau sinal.

Queria dizer que alguém seria torturado.

– _Venha comigo pequeno Doppelgänger..._ – o Mágico esticou a mão num gesto amigável, mas o olhar contradizia qualquer simpatia que poderia ser transmitida pelo gesto. –_Vamos brincar um pouco. Eu tenho um novo jogo... Quero ensiná-lo a você._

Jensen deu o primeiro de muitos passos que o levariam a ser acorrentado outra vez. Como quando chegou naquele mundo, assim como todos os outros; como quando Valete perdeu duas crianças de uma só vez; como quando assumiu a culpa pela morte da Dríade do Lago Azul. Porém, naquele momento, não pôde deixar de ter a nítida impressão de que aquela vez seria bem pior do que todas as anteriores.

Teve a impressão de que seria muito mais dolorosa.

E agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Padalecki acordou num sobressalto, sentindo o coração bater célere no peito, enquanto o suor escorria pelo rosto corado de medo. Os olhos estavam arregalados, e o corpo estava ligeiramente trêmulo, dolorido. O garoto bem que tentou controlar a respiração antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu, e logo em seguida se sentou sobre a cama, esfregando os nós dos dedos por toda a extensão de seu rosto, buscando se manter desperto, mesmo que tivesse plena consciência de não adormeceria tão rápido.

_ Mas que raio de pesadelo foi esse?!_

Ainda estava amedrontado, e seu coração doía no peito. Não entendia o motivo daquela sensação ruim na boca do estômago, revirando-o e dando um nó em seu cérebro já demasiadamente perturbado pelo susto. As palmas das mãos suavam, e ele as friccionou contra a calça do pijama para que a sensação pegajosa desaparecesse de uma vez.

Suspirou pesadamente quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

– Você está ficando louco. – sussurrou apenas para quebrar a taciturnidade do momento, que se mantinha e o importunava profundamente. – Louco. Louco de vez.

Uma pedra bateu na janela, e ele saltou na cama, o coração parando de bater por alguns segundos, para logo em seguida praguejar baixinho consigo mesmo, descrente. Quem poderia ser? Já esperava ver Mackenzie lá fora, com aquele sorriso infantil e travesso, porém, quando abriu a janela e colocou a cabeça para fora, sentiu o que restava de sangue em seu rosto se esvair tão rapidamente que era como se nunca houvesse chegado.

A boca escancarou-se num cômico "o", enquanto ele tentava raciocinar direito.

_Você só pode estar brincando..._

Colorido se encontrava logo embaixo de sua janela, um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado em seu rosto como uma pintura caótica; exatamente da maneira que se lembrava de ser antes. As roupas também eram as mesmas, esfarrapadas, porém, ainda assim emitindo uma luz própria que parecia irradiar em consequência de estar sendo tocada pelo tímido brilho da lua. Jared sentiu a pulsação acelerar consideravelmente, e o suor voltou a escorrer pela face pálida.

– Mas que Inferno é esse?! – perguntou baixinho numa exclamação.

O palhaço fez um gesto com a mão, como se tentasse chamá-lo, e seus olhos azuis quase pareciam brancos de tão claros. A cena assustava um pouco ao Padalecki, que choramingou consigo mesmo. Não era como se não gostasse de palhaços, mas da última vez que havia ido a um circo, o ator havia caído da arquibancada e se estatelara bem à sua frente. Não foi uma cena agradável, e até aquele momento a imagem estava cravada em sua memória como ferro em brasa. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se seguisse o dito cujo até sabe-se lá onde.

Porém, Colorido continuou a gesticular quase timidamente, e, passo a passo, afastou-se da estalagem até estar à beira da floresta. Jared mandou todo o cuidado às favas, pegou um moletom e saiu; descalço e com pijama, sem se importar com o que os vizinhos iriam pensar se o vissem vestido daquela maneira tão bizarra. Simplesmente correu o mais rápido que pôde sem fazer muito barulho enquanto descia as escadas e abria a porta do lugar para continuar a correr, e dessa vez com menos cautela.

Adentrou cada vez mais fundo na floresta, sentindo diversos galhos lhe cortando a sola dos pés, ouvindo o som das folhas secas sendo esmagadas enquanto continuava a fitar diretamente o palhaço. Parecia incrível como, mesmo andando, o outro conseguia ser mais rápido que ele. Padalecki se sentia como uma criança perdida tentando encontrar os pais, ouvindo o piar de corujas ao longe, o silêncio letífero que permanecia na mata àquela altura da noite.

No entanto, o palhaço parou numa clareira iluminada, por onde era possível ver todas as estrelas no céu, e a floresta não lhe pareceu mais _tão_ assustadora; seria uma cena maravilhosa, se não estivesse tão sobressaltado. O moreno arfava pelo esforço de correr atrás de Colorido sem perdê-lo de vista, então se apoiou nos joelhos enquanto o fitava, tentando entender o motivo de ele ter reaparecido, após tanto tempo.

Se é que algum dia realmente existiu.

– Você... Você é real? – perguntou num sussurro falho enquanto tentava se acalmar, a respiração ainda pesada, mas não entendia o motivo de estar falando como se esperasse uma resposta convincente o suficiente para desfazer o nó em seu cérebro. – Você é real, Colorido?

O outro pendeu a cabeça para o lado por um instante, e o gesto era assustadoramente infantil, quase ingênuo. Jared cambaleou para trás, e os machucados em seu pé arderam quando foram pressionados à relva molhada e à camada de terra que se encontrava exposta ao redor da clareira. Se havia algo que o assustava mais do que ser pego de surpresa, no meio da madrugada, por uma visita de alguém que acreditava não passar de uma alucinação, era vê-la agir como uma criancinha inocente de cinco anos, como se estivesse curiosa e ao mesmo tempo hesitante.

O palhaço esticou a mão num gesto simpático, e Padalecki pensou _muito_ antes de se dirigir lentamente até ele. Um passo, depois outro, até estar logo à sua frente, na defensiva, de punhos cerrados, pronto para correr ou brigar se algo acontecesse; se fosse necessário. Porém, logo aceitava o cumprimento de Colorido, sentindo-se relaxar um pouquinho ao apertar sua mão.

– Eu _sabia_ que não era só imaginação... _Sabia_ que era real.

E então o Valete sorriu.

"_E aqueles que foram vistos dançando foram julgados insanos por aqueles que não podiam escutar a música._" — Friedrich Nietzsche.

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Alice Harvey —** Alice, seria muita insanidade eu confessar que quase chorei com seu review? Sendo sincera, você não tem idéia do quando me sinto agradecida por ter aceitado me ajudar com a betagem dessa história! Também pelos reviews, pelo incentivo... Por estar me ajudando! Não tem noção do quanto fico imensamente grata por tudo que você fez até hoje! Aliás, foi minha primeira leitora, não é mesmo? E não importa se eu tenho um, nenhum ou mil. O mais importante sempre vai ser escrever para divertir as pessoas, para fazê-las sentir as coisas que eu senti quando escrevi, ou até depois, me jogar de cabeça no projeto, mesmo que ninguém comente. (O que não é o caso [risos]) É realmente maravilhoso escrever, mas as coisas sempre ficam melhores quando temos algum apoio, independentemente de quem seja. Então, por isso e por todas as outras coisas, obrigado.

**Eve Ackles —** Oi! Pra ser sincera contigo, não faço a menor idéia de como responder aos comentários. Acho que perdi a prática. [risos] Na verdade, pensei bastante nessa história antes de sequer começar a fazer os rascunhos. Propositalmente, tentei deixar certa tensão no ar, tentar manter algo mais sombrio. Quando misturo a realidade com o sobrenatural, tento manter esse gostinho de "ilusão", mesmo que na maior parte do tempo seja fraco.

Se Jared será ou não o último a se juntar a esse circo de horrores, isso eu não posso dizer, mas ainda tem muito caminho pela frente, então vou deixar que você conclua por si mesma. [risos] Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar!

**Waldorf SaN —** Bem, na verdade, quem não sabe o quão satisfatório é ler comentários assim, são vocês leitores. É por isso que todos nos dedicamos cada vez mais para escrever coisas que merecem ser lidas. Porque sabemos que aqueles que lêem buscam isso, essa necessidade do palpável. Agora, se gosta de minhas pequenas linhas tortas que foram ornamentadas pela beta, fico feliz!

Vou adiantar uma coisa pra você, Alice: no começo do capítulo, não era o Jensen. [risos] Sendo um Doppelgänger, seria realmente insano colocá-lo com entusiasmo em ver alguém assustado ou torturar essa pessoa. "_Se esvaziar e deixar que outras pessoas te encham com suas vontades e desejos_" é uma boa descrição da lenda. De fato, ele chega a ser uma marionete num show que nunca termina. Mas agora, diga-me: como você se sentiria em relação a uma pessoa que não se revolta, ou não se irrita com tudo o que acontece de ruim com aquelas que estão próximas, mesmo que não passem de estranhos; como se sentiria se ela estivesse indiferente à essa violência? É aceitável o fato de ele não ser "bem visto" por ali.

Jared realmente é um garoto fora dos padrões, e quem sabe ele e a irmã não pudessem ser encaixados nessa classificação de pacientes loucos e perigosos, presos em alas psiquiatras? [risos] A verdade é que ambos realmente estão frustrados com isso, e talvez isso também ajude um pouco no momento de irritação. Devo admitir que você me surpreendeu com sua definição do personagem com relação aos laços. Melhor do que eu poderia determinar.

Fábrica de maldades? [risos] Continuo adorando a idéia do circo, tanto quanto gostei dessa sua nova concepção sobre o assunto.


	4. Time of Dying

**Beta:** Alice Harvey

Peço desculpas pela demora, galera. Acontece que o tempo estava _meio_ corrido por aqui, as coisas complicaram e eu ainda estou devendo alguns comentários. Mas me dediquei especificamente à escrita, quando consegui. Espero que me perdoem pela demora.

Beijos, desejo que apreciem a leitura! ^^

**Capítulo 4 — Time of Dying — Tempo de morrer**

Estremeceu enquanto sentia a tensão de cada músculo rígido, soltando um gemido dolorido. No geral, até a dor física se tornava insignificante quando tinha seus poderes, mas não ali; não naquele momento. Nada naquele aposento era inteiramente nítido, nada além das correntes que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos. Nada além dos olhares mortíferos acompanhados de sorrisos macabros. Nada além da crueldade que fazia seu coração encolher e seus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que se negava a derramar. Uma regra não ditada em meio às ordens recebidas: chorar nunca era permitido. Nunca. E, se o fizesse, sabia, a tortura se estenderia por todo o tempo que o Mágico quisesse; até que sua raiva fosse embora.

‒_ Está se divertindo, meu pequeno?_ ‒ o homem perguntou com mais um sorriso. ‒_ Você gostou desse novo jogo?_

Doppelgänger precisou de todo o autocontrole que possuía para não se debater quando os dedos gélidos roçaram suavemente em seu rosto, enquanto o coração acelerava consideravelmente. Sentiu as unhas cravando-se em sua pele macia, rasgando a carne e provocando mais uma ferida ardente, que fez um fio de sangue escarlate escorrer e colorir insanamente a pele pálida, então um breve arquejo de protesto escapou por entre seus lábios, apenas para que se arrependesse de tê-lo feito. A dor tornou-se mais intensa.

‒_ Já não conhece as regras?!_ ‒ os olhos do Mágico tornaram-se duros, e ele soltou a face do garoto, que se permitiu relaxar um pouco. ‒_ Já não brincou o bastante?!_

Jensen balbuciou algo ininteligível antes de fechar os olhos com força, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo queimando. Gemeu baixinho pela dor quando as correntes machucaram ainda mais seus pulsos, apertando-os com mais violência. Sabia que não deveria ter oferecido nenhum tipo de resistência, mas o instinto de autopreservação ainda gritava em seu interior, fazendo algumas lágrimas caírem pelo rosto ferido. Sentiu o Mágico se aproximar, passando a língua pela extensão do pescoço manchado de sangue, num ato perigosamente conhecido pelo louro. E então o homem observou com naturalidade:

‒_ Seu gosto é doce..._

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Sua cabeça latejava como se houvesse sido acertada por uma pilha de tijolos, e a visão estava embaçada. Os músculos enrijeceram quando tentou se mover; e isso provocou dor. Jared sentia algo ligeiramente metálico na boca, e, ao testar o sabor, descobriu que era sangue; o que o fez se retrair e cuspir o líquido viscoso o mais rápido que conseguiu, sentindo-se zonzo. Algumas lágrimas lhe surgiram nos olhos ao perceber que não era por causa da tontura que não conseguia enxergar, e então tudo se tornou dolorosamente nítido em sua cabeça; quando finalmente sentiu as grossas correntes que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos, o motivo de não ter conseguido se movimentar anteriormente.

_ Aquele maldito me prendeu! O Colorido me nocauteou e me arrastou para cá, seja lá onde isso for!_

A respiração de Padalecki acelerou, e ele pôde sentir o sangue pulsando em suas veias enquanto o coração encolhia. Gotas de suor brotaram em sua testa, escorrendo por seu rosto quando fechou novamente os olhos. Estava com medo, estava assustado. Estava em pânico. Só não gritava porque não sabia se conseguiria fazê-lo, e também não queria atrair nenhuma atenção para si. Como saber que as pessoas que o levaram até ali não eram psicopatas? Era melhor não se arriscar.

_ O que eu devo fazer? Deus, o que eu devo fazer?_

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Mackenzie bocejou enquanto esfregava os olhos com o nó dos dedos e se dirigia para uma das cadeiras que estavam em volta da pequena mesa de madeira antiga. Sentia-se estranhamente sonolenta, mesmo que houvesse dormido durante a manhã toda. Havia um incômodo frio em sua barriga, havia borboletas em seu estômago, como um instinto que gritava que algo estava errado. Tomou o café da manhã com a incômoda sensação de que algo estava faltando, mas não sabia e nem fazia a menor idéia do que era. Somente quando estava saindo da estalagem, lembrou-se do sonho que tivera, e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

‒ Mãe? ‒ voltou correndo para a cozinha, afobada. ‒ A senhora viu o Jared por aí?

Donna terminou de secar os pratos e voltou-se para a filha, franzindo ligeiramente o cenho enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha de maneira confusa. Apesar de parecer um pouco intrigada, não estava realmente interessada na pergunta da filha.

‒ O garoto dos Padalecki? Não, não o vi. Por que quer saber?

‒ Eu... ‒ a morena logo tratou de soltar a primeira mentira que lhe veio à mente. ‒ Eu emprestei um livro pra ele ontem, e queria saber se já leu.

A Ackles mais velha deu de ombros enquanto levava o escorredor até a mesa, e agora parecia realmente não se importar com o assunto sobre o qual conversavam. Mackenzie sentiu-se praticamente expulsa do lugar, pois tinha certeza de que a mulher não prestara a devida atenção em sequer uma única palavra que havia dito.

‒ Só vi o garoto no dia em que se mudou, e o restante do tempo sequer cruzei com ele. - A mais velha respondeu de forma indifirente, como se fosse uma resposta automática.

Mackenzie suspirou resignadamente, cruzando os braços finos na altura do peito, respondendo com desistência antes de girar os tornozelos em direção à saída da cozinha.

‒ Tudo bem. Deixa pra lá.

E em pensamento completou:

_ Obrigada por nada, mamãe._

A garota saiu da hospedaria pisando forte, sabendo que seria inútil tentar falar com qualquer outra pessoa. O que mesmo Padalecki lhe havia dito? Algo sobre os pais nunca ouvirem os filhos... Agora ela sabia que era verdade. De que adiantava falar com Donna, com Roger, ou quem quer que fosse? Ninguém lhe daria ouvidos, e de quebra ainda diriam que estava ficando louca.

Mackenzie olhou pelo ombro para ter a certeza de que ninguém a estava observando, e, lentamente, se dirigiu à floresta. Bom, se ninguém a iria escutar, ela sabia uma maneira de encontrar as respostas. Sozinha, apenas para variar um pouco. Ela, sua consciência e a natureza.

‒ Somos somente nós duas, outra vez, _minha querida_. ‒ a morena sorriu.

No pescoço da Ackles, um pingente com símbolo celta tremulou brevemente, como que em resposta.

[...]

Silenciosamente, seus dedos escorregaram pela superfície lisa da pedra na qual se deitara enquanto fitava o céu que pouco a pouco tomava uma coloração escurecida, podendo mostrar as primeiras estrelas surgindo entre as nuvens claras. Umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua, a Ackles pôs-se a falar com ninguém em especial, torcendo para obter ao menos uma palavra.

‒ _De la nature, vie ma, dites-moi si Il ya moyen de montrer la vérité, dites-moi si il ya moyen de le sauver vie._ [Natureza, minha vida, diga-me se há uma forma de mostrar a verdade, diga-me se há uma maneira de salvar vidas.] ‒ seus olhos correram pelas árvores, esperando algum sinal. Nada. ‒_ Je voudrais pouvoir aider, mais pas d'utilisation de mes lèvres devient impossible._ [Eu gostaria de poder ajudar, mas sem o uso de minha lábia se torna impossível.]

Estava prestes a desistir, quando finalmente sentiu um leve roçar de dedos cálidos em seu rosto, e logo Mackenzie sentiu um sorriso se formando. Apreciou a sensação por alguns instantes antes de se voltar para a garota loura ao seu lado, ligeiramente corada, observando os olhos escuros da outra.

‒ _Ma chère?_ [Minha querida?] ‒ arriscou num tom de voz fraco.

‒ _In magie cruels, prouve de plus em plus disposés à le voler. Sauve-toi, ma fille. Na pas aller dans les mots d'Arlequin, ne vous laissez pas berner par la magie de la Dame._ [O Mágico cruel se mostra disposto a roubá-la. Salva-te, menina. Não acompanhe as palavras de Arlequim, não se deixe levar pela magia da Dama.] ‒ definitivamente, aquilo não era nada do que Mackenzie queria ouvir. E, só para fazê-la sentir-se derrotada, Lady ainda completou num tom doce : ‒ _L'objectif est de retracer leurs prospres plaisanteries, même s'il n'est pas dans la façon dont vous vous attendez. _[O Destino traça suas próprias brincadeiras, mesmo que não da maneira que você espera.]

Ackles virou o rosto para o céu novamente, franzindo o cenho de maneira ligeiramente angustiada enquanto as lágrimas lhe turvavam a visão. Praguejou baixinho consigo mesma e fechou os olhos. Por que, afinal de contas, precisava ser tão inútil? Por que não podia fazer nada para evitar que as pessoas que lhe eram próximas, acabassem se machucando? Por que tinha de ser a peça frágil do jogo? Estava cansada, ora essa! Cansada de ser descartada de novo e de novo. Cansada de ser sempre deixada de lado como um brinquedo velho.

_Eu não vou mais ser um peão nesse jogo de xadrez_, decidiu consigo mesma._ Nunca mais._

‒ E que se foda também! ‒ declarou em voz alta, arrancando o amuleto em seu pescoço. ‒ Eu não preciso de nenhuma senhora, principalmente uma metida à princesinha azul para me proteger! Então que se dane o ritual e toda essa bruxaria, ou o que for!

Antes que a garota loura pudesse reagir, a morena bateu o símbolo sobre a formação rochosa, estilhaçando o objeto em pequenas peças irreparáveis. Lady Blue ainda teve a chance de arregalar os olhos antes de tremular e desaparecer por completo. Mackenzie sentia-se quase nua sem a corrente, mas ainda assim conseguiu sorrir, experimentando uma estranha liberdade que brotava em seu peito.

‒ Eu sinto muito. Mas... Dessa vez, eu não vou ser apenas uma garotinha indefesa no campo de batalha. Eu vou lutar... Sozinha.

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Padalecki realmente não queria abrir os olhos. Realmente, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto quando ouviu um barulho que se assemelhava a uma porta sendo aberta. Estremeceu e piscou diversas vezes quando o breu tornou-se mais intenso, mas acabou por se acostumar enquanto tentava enxergar alguma coisa em meio à escuridão.

‒ _Não enfureça o Mágico, menino._ ‒ uma voz infantil lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, e Jared estremeceu, mas se recusou a fechar os olhos enquanto cerrava os punhos com força. ‒ _Ele não vai te machucar, de verdade, mas pra isso... Você só precisa dizer sim... Por favor..._

‒ Cale-se! ‒ Jared grunhiu por entre os dentes trincados, mesmo que estivesse um tanto quanto assustado. ‒ Por Deus, cale-se!

‒ Deus? ‒ outra voz, dessa vez ainda mais próxima, fez o rapaz virar o rosto tão rapidamente que seu pescoço estalou. ‒ Aqui não existe "Deus".

O moreno precisou de todo autocontrole que possuía para não gritar, mas se debateu ao ponto de esfolar os pulsos, gemendo baixinho pela dor. Padalecki encarou o garoto à sua frente, tão pálido que parecia brilhar, mas seu estômago se revirava de maneira desconfortável enquanto o cheiro de sangue preenchia o ar. Céus, com todos aqueles machucados, aqueles hematomas tão arroxeados que poderiam facilmente tornar-se pretos... Como aquele garoto ainda estava de pé?! As lágrimas lhe turvaram os olhos, e ele evitou olhar o corpo do garoto do pescoço para baixo, porque, afinal, aquelas roupas brancas só cobriam o suficiente para que ele não ficasse totalmente exposto.

‒ Eu quero ir embora... ‒ balbuciou num tom desesperado, odiando-se por soar tão fraco. ‒ Por favor... Eu... Eu quero voltar pra casa...

O louro arregalou os olhos e se aproximou de tal forma, que Jared podia sentir o hálito mentolado soprando em seu rosto, os cílios longos ameaçando roçar nas maçãs de seu rosto. As íris eram assustadoramente verdes, mas pareciam amedrontadas. Quando sussurrou novamente, sua voz transparecia preocupação, transparecia pena.

‒ Não... Não diga isso... Ele... Ele vai te ouvir... E... Você vai... Vai estar em maus lençóis...

‒ Ele quem? ‒ Padalecki engoliu o choro, tentando manter-se forte, apesar do pânico. ‒ O... O Mágico?

O garoto assentiu uma única vez, e depositou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do moreno, que se remexeu inquieto quando ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando. O maior realmente era um garoto corajoso, mas aquilo estava muito além do que poderia suportar. Já estava em seu limite. Literalmente.

‒ Eu quero ir embora... ‒ sussurrou num tom baixo. ‒ Eu quero voltar pra casa...

‒ Você não pode. ‒ o louro arregalou ainda mais os olhos, e parecia, estranhamente, uma criança assustada. ‒ Nenhum de nós pode. Eu...

E então ele saiu correndo. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Simplesmente desapareceu, sem explicar nada ou ao menos dizer aonde iria, fazendo Jared se debater com ainda mais força, sentindo alguns filetes escorrerem por seu braço, filetes de um líquido quente e pegajoso que ele imediatamente identificou como sendo sangue.

_ Céus_, algumas lágrimas caíram lentamente e ele soluçou._ Que lugar é esse, meu Deus? Eu quero sair daqui! Eu quero voltar pra casa! Eu... Eu não quero morrer..._

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Doppelgänger arquejou pela dor quando Valete agarrou seu cabelo e o arrastou, sem se importar com o fato de o garoto se debater com brutalidade, tentando se livrar do aperto de ferro em suas mãos. Jensen não estava habituado a se sentir daquela maneira, o que significava que o Mágico ainda deveria estar furioso. Isso, por si só, já era um fato preocupante. Nunca antes sua fúria durara tanto tempo. Nunca antes as coisas haviam dado tão errado. Nunca haviam saído tanto de seu controle.

"_Deus_" lembrou-se da pequena prece que o estranho fizera de maneira silenciosa, mas o gosto metálico em sua boca o fez perder a linha de pensamento.

‒ Ele tem um novo favorito, Doppel. ‒ Arlequim provocou com um sorriso maroto. ‒ Achou mesmo que ficaria no topo por tanto tempo? Ele me pediu para trazer o garoto... Ele o queria, especificamente, se eu não conseguisse enxergar a menina. E sabe por quê? Porque você se tornou um brinquedinho velho. Ele já te conhece o bastante. Logo ele vai te descartar, assim como fez com todos os outros. E quer saber de uma coisa? _Ninguém_ vai sentir sua falta...

Jensen não respondeu, mas não era pelo fato de o maroto estar quase o sufocando. A verdade é que ele não tinha uma resposta. Porque ele sabia que o Valete não diria nada que não fosse ao pé da letra. Fora assim com os outros. Ele disse que a Dama tinha um sorriso lindo, e lá estava ela, sorrindo pela eternidade. Disse que os olhos da Lady Blue eram piedosos, e lá estava ela, só podendo _ver_ quando ia ao mundo humano. Disse que o antigo Clown não tinha piadas interessantes, e o outro imediatamente foi dispensado.

Com ele não seria diferente também.

E sabia muito bem disso.

_ É o tempo de morrer..._

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

O latejar começou de maneira lenta, primeiro em seus braços, alastrando-se como o crepitar das chamas numa lareira, vagarosamente, sem pressa, como se apreciasse finalmente ter alguém para atingir. A princípio, Jared acreditou ser apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando novas peças macabras, mas logo percebeu que não eram apenas seus pulsos que sangravam. Seu corpo todo se contorcia pela dor, mas de nada adiantava o fato de se debater. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que aquilo, só piorava a sensação, mas não era de seu feitio ficar parado quando se machucava.

As lágrimas lhe surgiram aos olhos e começaram a escorrer sem seu consentimento pelo rosto com o cenho ligeiramente franzido enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com força. Deus, ele precisava acabar com aquele silêncio antes que enlouquecesse de vez!

E assim o fez, quando as dores pioraram. Os gritos escapavam inconscientes, sem nexo, apenas balbucios desesperados e repletos de pânico, enquanto, sem perceber, acabou debatendo-se novamente, fazendo com que as correntes se chocassem umas contra as outras.

_ Eu não quero morrer... Céus... Eu não quero morrer!_

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Vagueando os olhos pelas árvores, sacudia os pés no ritmo do vento, cantarolando uma música qualquer enquanto comprimia os lábios. A cabeça balançava de um lado a outro, as feições inexpressivas, o olhar perdido numa época qualquer que de certo não importava tanto quanto o sentimento que se alojava em seu peito fazia parecer. O rapaz estava prestes a apoiar-se sobre o áspero tronco para ver se o sono lhe abatia, quando algo finalmente chamou sua atenção, e ele teve um leve sobressalto ao se dar conta do horário.

Definitivamente, as coisas não estavam nem um pouco boas no equilíbrio do mundo sobrenatural... Talvez isso se devesse à quebra de um selo importante. E havia outra maneira de se deliciar com o caos que seguiria de perto aquela batalha?

Simon White sorriu satisfeito.

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Medecris:** Nossa pequena Lily tem um papel importante mais futuramente, lembre-se dela! ;)

O segredo por trás dessa ideologia tão confusa está escondido (**bem**) fundo, se procurar bastante nas entrelinhas conseguirá encontrar. Mas nada que não possa passar despercebido.

Todo mundo quis dar uns tapas no Jared, pra ele "cair na real", ou então acabar com o Valete! [risos]

Mackenzie é uma personagem com a qual tenho facilidade em trabalhar, mas tenho a impressão de que não estou modelando bem essa massa e que ela ainda não deu tudo o que tinha que dar... Enfim.

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.


	5. The Nightmare comes to Life

**Beta:** Sem beta, dessa vez! A Alice está em Hiatus por tempo indeterminado, por motivos pessoais. Então, sou só eu e meu dicionário ;)

**Capítulo 5 — The Nightmare comes to Life — O pesadelo toma vida**

Esfregou as mãos uma na outra, com a vã esperança de aquecê-las mesmo que minimamente em meio à frieza do local, mas, assim como já esperava, não houve nenhum resultado com a tentativa. Os olhos no furioso tom rubro passaram a um cálido e suave escarlate enquanto observava suas pequenas crianças por meio da magia. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto, sem o habitual sadismo; porque elas eram _suas_ crias. Eram _seus_ filhos. De maneira errônea e descontrolada, ele acabaria fazendo com que eles o amassem. Sim. Eles o amariam. Eles o amariam acima de tudo, assim como ele os amava. Eles seriam _seus_ como há muito lhe fora proibido, como há muito lhe fora roubado.

Arrumou a cartola negra sobre a cabeça, pressentindo a aproximação de Valete, trazendo consigo seu garoto mais velho. Poderia ser uma grande falha, mas se apegara à Doppelgänger. Não deveria, mas o loiro acabara por se tornar uma espécie de favorito. E agora, por bem ou por mal, Doppel ensinaria à Shadow — o novato —, tudo o que sabia. Pois, por bem ou por mal, todos os caprichos criados por sua mente eram ali atendidos com prontidão, revelando o quão importante se tornara para **Paradox Parallel**. Paralelo por seguir sempre o ritmo do mundo humano, aquilo que todos chamavam de **vida real**. Por ter — mesmo que a maioria não pudesse ver — uma grande semelhança com todos os continentes, mares, oceanos, florestas e países do lugar. Paradoxo por contradizer todas as afirmações feitas pela ciência, por mostrar que ali, nenhuma lei humana era de grande consideração. Paradox Parallel era _seu mundo_, criado a partir de **sua magia**. _Seu poder_. E ninguém iria tirá-lo de si, jamais.

– _Deixe-o aí._ – declarou em seu conhecido tom de voz. – _E vá embora_.

– Sim, senhor. – Valete deu um pequeno sorriso maroto e se desfez no momento seguinte. Ah! Um bom garoto! Cheio de truques adoráveis.

O Mágico levantou, aproximando-se de Doppelgänger com cuidado, caminhando lenta e calculadamente. O garoto loiro tremia, mas o homem tinha plena consciência de que era apenas o choque de ter voltado ao seu _normal_ daquela maneira tão... Estridente. De certo não sabia os motivos de sua raiva ter passado tão rapidamente, e teria se sentido aliviado, se sua alma não houvesse sido aprisionada novamente. Pois, afinal, era necessário que aquela pequena parte de Doppel não estivesse presente, para que pudesse controlá-lo e subjugá-lo da maneira que quisesse. Ackles não resistiria se não se importasse, então o mais velho não via problema algum em arrancar aquele "pedaço" que não valia nada e só lhe traria problemas.

Poderia amar-se por ambos.

– _Já deve ter ouvido falar de Shadow..._ – começou vagarosamente.

Jensen assentiu uma única vez, e o gesto familiar trouxe um sorriso ao rosto anormalmente feliz do Feiticeiro. O garoto era, de fato, alguém capaz de fascinar, querendo isso ou não. Mantinha aquele ar incólume e taciturno que o tornava misterioso, alguém a ser observado pelas pessoas ao redor. Se não fosse arriscado demais, o mandaria no lugar de Valete. O mandaria buscar seus outros filhos, e sabia que ele _sim_ poderia levar para si a garota Ackles. Mas não. Já era uma vitória tê-lo ali, não jogaria fora aquela chance. A moça com toda a certeza seria uma perfeita bruxa se fosse até Paradox Parallel, pois conseguira manter-se invisível até aquele momento, sempre passando despercebida pela mágica de seus feitiços. Caso se arriscasse a mandar Doppel, certamente o perderia para a Maga das Casas.

– _Você o ensinará._ – declarou em tom definitivo. –_ O ensinará a usar os poderes, até que o garoto possa ficar sozinho sem destruir nada. Ensinará as regras de nosso mundo... E o fará aceitá-lo tal como é._

–... Ele já está na Ala-1, senhor? – Doppelgänger colocou-se de pé imediatamente, ainda que um pouco cambaleante, trêmulo.

O Mágico sacudiu os ombros, como se estivesse dizendo que não fazia a menor ideia, pois, realmente, para ele não havia diferença nenhuma. Era um novo filho, mas não o veria a menos que o garoto fizesse algo de relativamente errado, pois, por ora, ainda tinha alguém para abraçar sem precisar de motivos para tal. Mesmo que Doppel não sentisse nada, mesmo que não reagisse quando o tocava, mesmo que o encarasse de maneira apática sempre que sorria e roçava as pontas dos dedos em seu rosto. Mesmo que o garoto simplesmente não entendesse suas motivações, por não ser instigado pela curiosidade presente em todo ser vivo.

Ele poderia sentir por ambos.

– _Não importa_. – abriu os braços num gesto claramente convidativo. –_ Venha._

Sem esboçar nenhuma reação, Jensen deixou-se ser abraçado com força, enquanto o Feiticeiro roçava os dedos em seus ombros, perguntando-se o motivo de aquelas roupas brancas serem tão ásperas e incômodas sob sua pele. Como ainda permitia que Paradox Parallel alterasse naturalmente as vestes de suas crianças enquanto as ensinava a serem boazinhas? O pensamento não durou meio segundo em sua cabeça, antes de voltar sua atenção para o garoto pressionado contra seu peito.

Não importava que Doppelgänger não reagisse de maneira alguma. Não importava que seus olhos outrora cheios de dor transmitissem agora apenas um vazio profundo e profuso. Não importava que seu corpo estivesse rígido, não importava que ainda houvesse marcas arroxeadas em seu rosto, em consequência de sua última bronca. Sim. Doppel era um garoto levado, sempre cometendo deslizes e aprontando. Mas também era maravilhoso, pois conseguira manter-se intacto durante praticamente todos aqueles anos.

O Mágico podia amar por ambos. Sentir por ambos. Chorar por ambos. Sorrir por ambos.

Não importava se o que o garoto sentia era recíproco. Não importava se estivesse machucado ou não. Não de verdade, pelo menos. Era apenas uma máscara inútil que não serviria para nada. Por isso era seu favorito, por isso gostava de tê-lo por perto, sempre. Jensen não era como todos os outros, não era rebelde ou agressivo, tão menos maroto como Valete. Era apenas uma casca vazia, sem sentimentos, caprichos, emoções ou vontades. Era apenas um bom soldado, sempre disposto a acatar suas ordens e desejos. Então...

O Feiticeiro poderia _viver_ por ambos.

– Sim, senhor.

E, estranhamente, notar o quão cálidos ainda eram os lábios de Doppel, fez com que ele se sentisse bem por isso. Jensen Ackles ainda era _seu_ — de todas as formas possíveis, impossíveis e inimagináveis.

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Mackenzie soube que as coisas estavam indo de mal à pior quando, na manhã seguinte, viu alguns carros de polícia estacionados em frente à hospedaria; luzinhas vermelhas e azuis piscando, o característico som de galhos sendo pisoteados enquanto os homens de preto caminhavam por ali. Logo que se apoiou no peitoril da janela, seu olhar se cruzou com o de Colin Ford, o filho do delegado Morgan. As íris escuras do rapaz estavam angustiadas, mas sua expressão era absurdamente serena, e a garota logo pôde deduzir que ele tentava não demonstrar seu receio apenas para não decepcionar o pai. O observou por breves segundos, e logo em seguida voltou sua atenção para o tumulto. Ao ver os pais de Jared falando com os policiais, soube imediatamente o motivo da balbúrdia: _Padalecki não voltara_.

Algumas lágrimas lhe surgiram aos olhos, e depois suspirou de maneira tensa, os dedos vagueando pelo pescoço como que sentindo falta do objeto sempre ali presente, enquanto um estranho vazio instalava-se na boca de seu estômago. Aquele havia sido um presente de sua avó quando nascera, e, no decorrer dos anos, aprendeu que servia para mais do que somente decorá-la. Era um símbolo celta de proteção, que serviria para afastar todo o mal que se aproximasse. Perante qualquer tipo de magia, Mackenzie de tornaria invisível. Isso era relativamente bom, se quisesse fugir a vida inteira, mas a garota ansiava por fazer algo. Ela _queria_ fazer alguma coisa. Quando Nonna lhe explicara a história da família, sua primeira reação foi odiar a si mesma e a todos os seus antepassados, mas percebeu que, em parte, eles não tinham toda a culpa. Para fazer algo _bom_ — para os Ackles, claro —, eles haviam cometido um grande erro, e isso significava que precisavam consertar aquilo. Nonna foi contra, a princípio, mas acabou cedendo um pouco e ensinou feitiços à neta. Mackenzie tornou-se experiente no assunto, apesar de ser novinha. Sabia que, em momento algum, deveria retirar o colar, assim como seu irmão também não deveria tê-lo feito.

Os Ackles eram uma família amaldiçoada. No passado, tentaram fazer um pacto com um deus, mas o preço a pagar era alto demais. Eles voltaram atrás muito tarde. E, em consequência de suas atitudes, outras pessoas acabavam sofrendo. Mackenzie fora treinada para saber se defender, fora treinada para ser uma espécie de bruxa, para encontrar o irmão e tirá-lo de onde quer que o garoto estivesse. Mas quem disse que isso era fácil? Quem disse que era só dizer "_Abracadabra_" e fazer com que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes? Primeiro ela precisava saber onde o rapaz estava. Precisava saber o que enfrentaria, precisava saber o que veria pela frente. Era corajosa, sim, mas até mesmo ela tinha seus limites.

– Nonna... O que você faria agora? – baixou os olhos para a pequena multidão, novamente, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos para afastar o choro que lhe subia à garganta. – Você me diria para continuar esperando "o sinal", ou diria que já é tarde demais?... Eu... Preciso de conselhos... Já não sei mais o que devo fazer.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, colocou-se a pensar sobre a situação complicada. Não podia mais esperar. Simplesmente _não podia_. Se Jared não aparecesse até o dia seguinte, tomaria uma atitude. Qualquer coisa, mesmo que sua vida corresse risco. Se Padalecki havia sido levado, não duvidava que logo outro corpo fosse encontrado na floresta. Assim fora da última vez, quando Elta desapareceu. Semanas depois, o corpo de um garoto fora encontrado. Não tinha mais de quinze anos, mas havia cicatrizes hediondas em toda a extensão de sua pele — exceto no rosto —, e ninguém sabia _como_ ou _por que_. Alguns poucos se atreveram a dizer que fora alvo de rituais satânicos, mas os boatos morreram antes de tomar força.

Como podia conviver com _aquilo_? O moreno foi a única pessoa que parecia realmente aceitá-la como ela era. Ackles não era louca, não era uma criança; sabia mais que qualquer um julgaria ser possível, e sua aparente "insanidade" era apenas inteligência em demasia, cuja qual muitos não sabiam interpretar. Precisava tê-lo protegido. Deus, ela precisava tê-lo mantido a salvo! Como foi ingênua em acreditar que um rapaz tão especial poderia fugir do Olho Prestímano! Mackenzie precisava arranjar uma maneira de tirá-lo de onde quer que ele estivesse, precisava arranjar uma maneira de encontrar o irmão e as outras crianças. Pela primeira vez, precisava usar tudo o que sabia a seu favor, sendo _legal_ — em termos judiciais — ou não. Precisaria usar tudo o que aprendera com a avó, e tudo o que aprendeu bisbilhotando os livros antigos do sótão.

Não apenas por si mesma. Naquele momento, sua vida pouco lhe importava. Pouco lhe importava o que seria necessário fazer para encontrar uma salvação. Mackenzie iria lutar.

Por todos aqueles que perdeu, e por todos aqueles que não queria perder.

– Eu prometo.

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

Valete ergueu os olhos para o céu azulado coberto de nuvens fofas e brancas, piscando lentamente enquanto cruzava os braços atrás das costas e apreciava a leve brisa da floresta. Era bom ficar ali, em Paradox Parallel. Não havia os habituais problemas, não havia as habituais preocupações. Apenas ele mesmo, suas vontades, e a vontade do Feiticeiro. Não precisava fazer nada além de levar as crianças para lá. Não precisava se preocupar com os castigos, pois não os recebia. Nunca era culpado por nada, pois sempre arranjava uma maneira de sair impune, mesmo quando a culpa era — _sim_ — sua. Afinal, sempre havia algum idiota, como Doppel, que acabava assumindo os erros por algo que não fora feito por si.

Ergueu as mãos e enroscou os dedos no cabelo escuro, perguntando-se o motivo de não se importar tanto quanto deveria; ainda que não tão paranoicamente quanto Chasseresse. Até mesmo quando ia ao mundo humano, quando suas memórias retornavam, ele continuava sem se importar. A diferença é que ali, em Paradox Parallel, ele se sentia completo. Não havia nada além do calor aconchegante em seu peito, nada além de um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. No mundo humano, era como se algo faltasse. Havia o vazio em seu interior, havia o receio em suas ações, ainda que soubesse como controlar aquilo. Era como se cada ação pudesse causar uma consequência grave demais para assumi-la. E ele não iria fazê-lo, de maneira alguma. Então arranjava uma maneira de encontrar logo as crianças e levá-las para seu mundo. Assim, todos acabariam felizes.

_Não importa_, foi o que pensou consigo mesmo, irritado por se questionar sobre assuntos como aqueles quando tinha coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer._ Aqui, nada vale mais que um peão num jogo de xadrez. Somos descartados sem problemas, somos jogados fora. Doppel logo vai embora, Shadow vai ficar por algum tempo. Mímica logo vai chorar, Chasseresse vai perder o espírito de caçadora. Clown vai esquecer suas piadas, enquanto o Lobisomem não vai passar de um maluco que uiva e late como cão. Morto vai perder o restante da humanidade, e Blue acabará com a própria magia para tentar salvar aos outros. E a Dama... Bom, a Dama do Sorriso vai ficar aqui por um __**longo**__ tempo, apenas sorrindo..._

Brincando com as cartas de baralho em suas mãos, Arlequim pensava em todos os companheiros da Ala-1. Eles não eram, nem de longe, seus amigos, mas não podia negar que eram no mínimo um tanto divertidos. A maioria tentava nunca se esquecer do mundo humano, tentava sempre fugir. Eles não sabiam a verdade. Eles não tinham a noção de que aquilo os mataria, cedo ou tarde. Eles não eram como Valete.

Ele sim sabia seu lugar. Ele não se importava com nada, nem ninguém. Ninguém além de si mesmo, ora essa! Pois, até o momento, qualquer proximidade com o restante do grupo não lhe traria nenhum tipo de benefício. Não havia o que pudesse tirar da convivência com os rapazes e moças. De nada adiantaria fingir algo. De nada adiantaria forçar um sorriso e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Pois elas não ficariam. Nunca.

E, por pior que aquilo fosse, um Valete jamais mentia.

X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X

A consciência o tomou aos poucos, mesmo que lutasse bravamente contra a lucidez. Os pulsos ardiam, e estava deitado numa posição completamente desconfortável. Jared suspirou baixinho consigo mesmo, mas, quando tentou se mover, algo metálico apertou a pele machucada, fazendo-o abrir os olhos instantaneamente e arquejar pelo choque. A dor latente foi a menor de suas preocupações por alguns momentos, principalmente quando um rosto pálido se aproximou o suficiente para que sentisse a respiração soprar em seu rosto. Uma face em ligeiro formato de coração, de uma garota que possuía longas madeixas douradas. Era bonita, com a aparência delicada em meio a trajes azuis, mas isso de nada adiantava para afastar o medo do rapaz.

Porque em seus olhos, onde numa pessoa normal haveria a íris e a pupila, não existia nada além da imensidão branca e uniforme de dois globos oculares sem cor.

Jared sentiu as pálpebras pesarem quando ela tocou seu rosto com uma suavidade acima do comum, mas a doce inconsciência o tomou antes que o pânico o atingisse completamente. E, de alguma forma, isso foi bom.

No fim das contas, ainda teve a ingênua esperança de que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo. Infelizmente, era real demais para ser apenas um sonho, longo demais. As cicatrizes eram visíveis e ásperas em sua pele, e, sempre que conseguia encará-las, acabava por sentir um nó se formando em sua garganta. O frio era bruto, e nenhum de seus "colegas" — desconhecidos que não eram mais que borrões em sua visão — ali presentes parecia apenas uma alucinação criada por sua mente surtada.

Aquilo era um pesadelo, sim, mas um pesadelo que tomou vida.


	6. To cry

No final do capítulo, há alguns termos sobre balé. Eu dancei quando era pequena (obrigada, mas fui), e lembro muito _vagamente_ de como funcionava. Não tenho certeza de que a sequência de movimentos está certa, ou se é possível realizá-la. Mas enfim, qualquer coisa eu mudo. [risos]

E lá vamos nós, para mais um capítulo de Face. Espero que a demora não tenha sido tão cruel para vocês.

Beijos e até a próxima! :)

**Capítulo 6 — To cry — Para chorar**

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, grande parte da dor havia se esvaído. Sentia o corpo um pouco mais forte, apesar de sua cabeça latejar de maneira irritante e incômoda. Estremeceu pelo frio, mas, ao se mover, percebeu com certo receio, que as correntes em seus pulsos não pareciam mais tão apertadas. Com um puxão indelicado, conseguiu libertar-se sem muito esforço, e o choque do ferro contra o chão provocou uma série de ecos, chamando a atenção da garota que estava sentado ao seu lado. Ao se sentir sendo observado por ela, Padalecki enrijeceu e a encarou, franzindo o cenho. Era a mesma loira de antes.

A menina de olhos brancos e vestes azuis.

– Não precisa ter medo. – um sorriso doce havia se formado nos lábios finos dela, e, estranhamente, seu corpo relaxou, mesmo contra sua vontade. Queria fugir para bem longe dali. – Você precisa conhecer os outros. Venha comigo.

_Que droga de lugar é esse?_

– Outros? – sua voz soou engasgada, mais baixa que o de costume. – Eu... Que outros? Quem é você?

Mesmo que não houvesse emoção alguma nos olhos da moça, tinha a impressão de que ela o estava encarando de maneira extremamente irônica, como se duvidasse que tivesse ousadia de fazer tais perguntas com tamanha naturalidade. Quase se sentiu envergonhado pela própria atitude. Quase.

– Lady. As pessoas me conhecem como Lady Blue. – contrariando a expressão de outrora, ela sorriu mais uma vez. – Vamos. Clown deve estar ficando impaciente com sua demora.

Jared estreitou os olhos, afastando-se alguns passos, na defensiva. Esperava pelo momento em que alguém apareceria com uma câmera, rindo de sua cara, alegando que ele ficava muito engraçado quando assustado. Lady Blue? Clown? Que brincadeira de mau gosto era aquela? Padalecki estava temeroso quanto ao que a garota poderia fazer, apesar de ter a certeza absoluta de que não teria dificuldades para se proteger. Ele queria sair dali; queria voltar para casa e nunca mais colocar os pés naquele lugar estranho. _Casa_. Parecia estranho chamar a estalagem daquela maneira, mas — ao mesmo tempo —, soava tão... _Certo_.

– Shadow, o Mágico ficará irritado conosco se você não conhecer seus futuros companheiros. Venha. Nós precisamos ir à Ala-1...

– Shadow? – ele repetiu, um tanto surpreso. **O que diabos era aquilo?**

– Sim. – Lady Blue o encarou diretamente, como se pudesse, de alguma forma, enxergá-lo, e a intensidade de seu olhar o fez ficar tenso. – É o seu nome, não é?

E Jared soube que havia algo terrivelmente errado, quando a resposta não saiu de imediato.

–... Padalecki. Meu nome... É Jared Tristan Padalecki.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X**

– Mackenzie, o que está fazendo? – apesar dos esforços da filha em se manter silenciosa, Donna conseguiu escutá-la subindo as escadas. – Já não lhe disse que o quarto de sua avó não é lugar para crianças da sua idade?

A morena suspirou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e ia para a cozinha praticamente se arrastando pela má vontade. Não sabia como a mulher a havia escutado, uma vez que estava sempre tão ocupada fazendo sabe-se lá Deus o quê naquele lugar, mas tinha certeza de que teria problemas se não conversasse sobre o assunto.

– Desculpe mãe. – Ackles apressou-se a arranjar uma desculpa plausível para ir até lá. – É que eu perdi a presilha que ela me deu no último aniversário...

– E o que a faz pensar que está no quarto de Nonna? – a mais velha deixou o pano de prato na cadeira e encarou a menina enquanto cruzava os braços, numa postura desconfiada.

–... Balthy costumava brincar bastante com ela. – a morena gesticulou, referindo-se ao gato da avó. – Foi o primeiro lugar no qual pensei em procurar.

Mackenzie tinha certeza absoluta que aquela mentira não seria aceita pela mãe; pelo menos, não com facilidade. Balthy? Há quanto tempo o animal não aparecia na estalagem? Três dias, no mínimo. De que diabo tirou aquilo? Era completamente insano acreditar que Donna não ficaria — no mínimo — em alerta por seu falatório sem fundamento. Nunca, durante toda a sua vida, Ackles usara enfeites no cabelo.

No entanto, a resposta a deixou surpresa.

– Tudo bem então. – sua mãe sorriu docemente. – Mas não se esqueça de trancar a porta quando sair, ok? Não quero ninguém mexendo nas coisas de sua avó.

–... Sim, mamãe.

Sem esperar por mais nada, a garota pôs-se a correr para o sótão. Ok. Não era exatamente um sótão, apenas fora um quarto projetado no último andar da casa, no fim do corredor, especialmente para Nonna. Ackles estava apreensiva, sabendo que não teria outra chance daquela se não a aproveitasse o máximo que pudesse. Mas, para isso, precisaria de ajuda. O quarto cheio de livros, estantes e aqueles cobertores velhos que a avó idolatrava. Precisava usar a cabeça e ser rápida, principalmente porque Donna não tardaria a perceber sua demora. Era nesses momentos que mais sentia a falta de Lady. Se a outra estivesse ali, poderia ajudá-la a procurar o antigo diário que contava a história da família.

_Não seja idiota_, pensou consigo mesma enquanto sacudia a cabeça._ Blue nunca a apoiaria nessa jornada maluca, Kenzie. Primeiro porque ela não queria que você soubesse tudo isso. E depois porque nunca lutaria, nem mesmo para proteger a própria vida. Então pare de ter idéias insanas como essa, certo?_

Estava resignada por pensar daquela maneira, mas era verdade. O que podia fazer, afinal de contas? De acordo com a lenda, Lady Blue era a alma de uma garota pura que fora morta em conseqüência de um ato de pura maldade. Seria suposto que a bondade em seu coração a tornaria uma defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, uma conselheira dos atormentados. A lenda também dizia que, enquanto não adentrava no mundo em busca de seus protegidos, Lady não seria capaz de enxergar, e um branco uniforme e sem vida tomaria seus olhos. Enquanto isso não ocorresse, ela permaneceria numa espécie de limbo que delimitava as fronteiras do mundo sobrenatural. Mackenzie não sabia; ainda não a havia visto fora do mundo humano. Mas não importava, de qualquer maneira. Lady Blue não lutaria, por mais que tivesse força. Não faria nada, por mais que sua vida também estivesse em jogo. Não entraria naquela batalha, mesmo que seus "amigos" estivessem morrendo.

Era uma covarde.

– Não importa. – Mackenzie concluiu. Estava resignada consigo mesma por pensar demais sobre aquele assunto que só lhe trazia dor de cabeça. – Que fique feliz no mundinho florido e cor-de-rosa dela, onde nada de mal acontece com pessoas do bem... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. De maneira alguma preciso me importar.

Era necessário que fizesse aquilo sozinha. Não só pela família, mas também por todos aqueles que foram levados, por todos os inocentes que foram mortos. Se os Ackles cumpriram ou não sua parte naquele maldito trato egoísta, agora não existia mais a menor diferença. A morena era a única que poderia fazê-lo, uma vez que ninguém parecia disposto a ajudá-la naquilo. Ou, pelo menos, ninguém que conhecia. A cada vez que pensava naquilo se sentia ressentida pela atitude da avó naquele solstício de inverno que parecia cada vez mais distante.

_Tanto faz_, Mackenzie finalizou em pensamento; suspirando enquanto sentia um aperto lhe tomar o coração, como se uma mão invisível o comprimisse._ Meu tempo está acabando. O Olho logo vai perceber que eu não estou com o colar, e então Ele vai vir me buscar... Assim como aconteceu com minha avó... Assim como aconteceu com meu irmão..._

**[...]**

Irritada consigo mesma, Mackenzie socou o colchão da cama de Nonna, sentindo algumas lágrimas teimosas lhe turvarem a visão. Estava ali há mais de meia hora e não obtivera resultados. Sabia que não lhe restava muito tempo antes de sua mãe ir procurá-la, alegando que estava demorando demais para encontrar uma simples presilha, e que, depois, ambas poderiam procurar com mais calma.

_O que eu faço?... Céus, o que eu faço?!_

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto tentava pensar em algo. Pedir ajuda aos pais estava completamente fora de cogitação. Um estranho, talvez? Não. Teria de dar explicações para as quais ainda não tinha respostas boas o bastante. Com toda a certeza que fraquejaria no último momento e acabaria contando a verdade. Precisava aprender a fazer com que as pessoas acreditassem mais em si.

_Como Jensen fazia..._

Ainda não entendia a capacidade surpreendente que o rapaz tinha em fazer com que as pessoas confiassem cegamente em suas palavras. O que havia de errado? Talvez sua expressão sempre fosse inocente demais. Talvez ele conseguisse cativar as pessoas com aquele sorriso meio sapeca, talvez possuísse lábia o suficiente para que o escutassem sem fazer perguntas que soariam absurdas demais. Quantas vezes a havia livrado de problemas! Todas aquelas vezes nas quais sua avó lhe pegava fazendo algo de errado — como mexer naquelas plantas horrorosas que cultivava, por exemplo — era o mais velho que a fazia "se dobrar" de acordo com sua vontade. Ackles já havia, salvo morena de muitos sermões durante todos aqueles anos. Pelo menos, até desaparecer. E então tudo pareceu ruir bem diante de seus olhos, sem que pudesse segurar nada em seus frágeis braços.

Quando o colchão ao seu lado afundou, Mackenzie já estava quase gritando pelo sobressalto que teve, quando olhou para o lado e percebeu que era apenas um gato preto. E ele a encarava, os olhos amarelos parecendo estranhamente maiores do que o normal.

– O que foi Balthy? – a morena acariciou seu pelo desgrenhado, ainda um pouco assustada, mas menos em pânico. – Você me assustou, sabia?

O animal miou em resposta, e Ackles sorriu carinhosamente. A garota definitivamente não estava entendendo o que ele queria, pois, no momento seguinte, recebeu uma mordida na mão e se afastou com surpresa, arregalando um pouco os olhos. Há muito tempo o gato preto entrara para a família, criado por sua avó desde que a menina completara quatro anos. Não era agressivo.

– O que foi?

Mackenzie franziu o cenho quando Balthy miou novamente e saiu do quarto, indo para a sacada, ronronando enquanto se aproximava das plantas antigas que Nonna costumava cultivar enquanto ainda viva; e que, por algum motivo, permaneciam ali. Estranhamente intactas. A garota nunca havia parado para pensar, mas, talvez, aquilo fosse utilizado nos famosos rituais. E por que nunca percebeu que as folhas jamais pareciam tornar-se amareladas, permanecendo sempre com aquela tonalidade esverdeada e cheia de vida?

_Que estranho..._

– O que há aí, gatinho? – perguntou num tom carinhoso, e recebeu mais um miado em resposta.

_Eu não entendo... Por que vovó permaneceria com todas essas plantas, mesmo depois de ter admitido que, nunca mais, se permitiria usar a bruxaria, para o que quer que fosse?_

Com um sorriso travesso, Ackles acabou concluindo que Nonna era um gênio, enquanto sacudia a cabeça; descrente. Nem mesmo ela — que costumava surpreender a todos com suas idéias — seria capaz de pensar naquilo. Levantou-se e caminhou até os vasos, agachando-se e engatinhando até onde o animal havia parado, esquecendo-se completamente do momento no qual se preocupara em ser pega pela mãe.

– Vamos descobrir, não é?

Sem esperar por uma resposta, pôs ambas as mãos na terra, remexendo-a sem se importar em jogá-la para fora do vaso, ou com a bagunça que faria. Seus dedos tatearam até encontrar uma superfície áspera e com algo que aparentemente parecia uma espécie de cadeado. Como a pequena arca na qual as crianças da família Ackles costumavam guardar seus brinquedos. Como a pequena arca na qual Jensen havia guardado tudo aquilo que chamavam de "tesouro", durante longos onze anos. Depois que o louro desapareceu, Mackenzie o havia feito; pelo menos, até dois anos atrás, aos doze, quando Nonna sumiu sem deixar rastros.

– Vovó, a senhora é um sabe-tudo que não se cansa de me impressionar.

Sacudindo a cabeça, sorrindo, apalpou o objeto sólido até encontrar suas laterais, puxando-o para fora da terra e tentando ignorar a sujeira que havia feito. Precisaria ser rápida, mas, naquele momento, não lhe importava. Porque, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente os havia encontrado.

Os livros que contavam toda a história da família, que explicavam tudo sobre a maldição, tudo sobre como seus antepassados haviam sido covardes.

Os diários de Nonna Ackles.

– Obrigado Balthy.

**X-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-X**

Um, dois, três.

Um sorriso, os movimentos delicados e, em sua maioria, suaves, sem emitir qualquer tipo de barulho enquanto o tecido suave do vestido bailarina que usava sacudia-se levemente com a brisa noturna. A pele alva reluzia brandamente sob a luz da lua, que se erguia no céu escuro de maneira sublime. À distância, poderia ser considerada uma estátua, se não a vissem se movimentar.

Um, dois, três.

Era veloz, porém meiga, enquanto se balanceava num ritmo de valsa. Um passo ao lado com uma perna, trazendo a outra para trás desta, com o joelho meio dobrado e a meia ponta no chão. Em seguida, transferindo o peso do corpo para a perna de trás e logo em seguida para a da frente, sem mudar a posição de ambas.

Um, dois, três.

Os lábios tremiam levemente enquanto se concentrava unicamente na seqüência dos atos, mesmo que, aos poucos, o ritmo estivesse sendo reduzido. Uma série de piruetas — _tour piqué_ — seguiu-se próxima ao fim, quando os cálculos de seus movimentos se tornaram menos exatos.

Primeira posição, segunda posição, terceira posição. _Demi-plié_, _sissone à la second_.

Agradeceu fazendo uma singela reverência, e seu coração encheu-se de paz. Enquanto erguia novamente o corpo e desfazia o sorriso do rosto, algumas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos verdes, ameaçando fazer com que a maquiagem cuidadosamente preparada fosse desfeita. Ela não poderia fazê-lo. Nunca. Se chorasse, seria imediatamente expulsa. O que acontecia com as crianças que terminavam suas missões em Paradox Parallel? Eram mortas, provavelmente. Não queria saber. Não queria ser a próxima.

Fixou o olhar uma única vez na lua, e então seus braços voltaram a se mover de maneira branda, quase automaticamente. Sentiu o corpo tremer de exaustão, mas prosseguiu. Não tinha uma escolha, afinal de contas. Mímica sentiu o sorriso forçado em seus lábios.

Um, dois, três.

Um, dois, três.

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Medecris:** A Miss Lerdeza aqui acabou não respondendo ao comentário do capítulo quatro! Sinto muito por isso, e responderei agora, se não se importar.

Ah, não. A mãe do Mágico não tem culpa nenhuma! (Mas pode xingar à vontade, se isso fizer com que se sinta melhor [risos])

Jared tem condições de assumir o papel de herói, sim senhorita, mas, para isso, ele precisa querer. E... Bem, como o Valete já disse, ninguém ali é muito fã do Jensen. Se ele quiser ser salvo (Se tiver liberdade o suficiente para ao menos divagar sobre a possibilidade, sem ninguém deturpando seus pensamentos), vai precisar mudar um pouco, não? Jensen é o que esperam dele. E, no caso, ninguém está esperando muita coisa. Não agora, pelo menos.

Existir até existe! A resposta sempre esteve ali, bem na cara, eles apenas não conseguiam se recordar o suficiente para puxá-la e escapulir para longe! Felizmente ou não, Jared não faz o tipo de personagem que vai fugir e deixar todos para trás. Se daria bem com a marinha :)

Ah, se o Mágico soubesse que o "adorável Shadow" se envolveria com o "favorito Doppel"... Acho que ele pirava ainda mais, na mesma proporção dos surtos que você teria! [gargalhadas]

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.

**Naty:** Acho que entendo sim, querida. [risos]

Desejo conseguir manter esse interesse vivo, então. Não há nada melhor que saber que sua história consegue tirar a noite de sono de alguém x)

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.

**Dels:** Quando eu postei no Nyah!, senti até dó dos leitores, pra falar a verdade! Só faltava eles me jogarem dentro dum circo e tacar fogo por causa disso [gargalhadas]. Mas é bom saber que pelo menos isso estou conseguindo manter.

Beijos, obrigado por ler e comentar.


End file.
